Pokemosh
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: In a normal Pokemon town, 2 Pokemon named Ian and Anthony tried to live a normal life in the Pokemon world, but their life is not what anybody expect. They encounter so many random and abnormal events, weird things, and strange/weird Pokemon. Watch them handle their problems their way in Pokemosh. Also, watch them talk about their opinions, review subjects, and mess with others.
1. Tayasui Sketches Magic

**A/N: Hey everybody. So this is the start of the Pokemon parody version of Smosh. I hope you'll enjoy the first episode. Virizion 2.6 OUT!**

* * *

**"This drawing is really hard to look at. I can't even tell what that is."**

**SHUT UP!**

* * *

In Anthony's house, Anthony the Zoroark was jumping as high as he could to the ceiling, but he couldn't reach it.

Ian the Lucario was just sitting on a chair, playing on his iPad game called Tayasui Sketches.

"I can use a little help here." Anthony said, slightly frustrated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hold on. I'm just drawing something right now." Ian said as he started drawing.

"Now let's see if I can draw someone falling off a ladder."

"Arghh. Fine, if you're not going to help me get the pizza off the ceiling, I'll do it myself." Anthony said as he walked away. Then Anthony came back with a ladder.

"You need to stop throwing wild pizza parties because it's really starting to become a problem." Anthony said as he started walking up the ladder.

Ian didn't listen as he was drawing Anthony falling off a ladder.

"This is gold. What a moron." Ian said.

"AAAAAAA!" Anthony yelled as he fell off the ladder and hit the floor hard.

"What the? That was weird." Ian said in confusion.

"Arghh. AAAA! What was weird?" Anthony asked, trying to get up in his feet.

"Umm. Nothing. Just give me a second." Ian said as he started drawing again.

Anthony looked up the ceiling, looking at a whole pizza pie on the ceiling.

Ian was now drawing a Greninja, throwing a Water Shuriken.

"I can't believe one of your party guest threw an entire pizza on the..."

Ian finished his drawing.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"What?"

"Arghh. Nothing. I got this pain on the back of my head." Anthony said as he felt his hair wet.

"Dude, your hair is wet." Ian said.

"I can see that." Anthony said.

"Did you invite Greninjas in the house again?" Anthony asked, with a slight of anger.

"Okay. You might think I'm crazy, but every time I draw something on Tayasui Sketches, it makes it happen in reality." Ian explains.

Anthony looks at him like he's crazy.

"Alright. This is crazy. Let me see for myself." Anthony said as he grabbed the iPad from Ian's hands. Then Anthony starts drawing an Iron Ball crushing Ian's arm.

He finished as an Iron Ball came out of nowhere and crushed Ian's arm.

"Huh? See I told you. It's real." Ian said.

Anthony had a look of shock as he shook his head and looked at Ian.

"Oh yeah it's real."

_(Inspirational music starts)_

"And it's extremely dangerous." Anthony said.

"You're probably right. This is intense power. We can't use it for willy nilly stuff." Ian said.

"And with great power..."

"Comes great responsibility." Ian finished.

Ian and Anthony stared at each other for a few seconds, then they started laughing their heads off.

_(Inspirational music ends)_

Ian's hand was on his face and Anthony was banging the table.

"Ha. Yeah, right. Let's go mess with some Pokemon." Anthony said as he walked out of the house.

Ian went to follow Anthony, but he couldn't move because the Iron Ball crushing his arm.

"Hey, I'm still stuck." Ian said as he was pulling his arm.

"Okay. I'll just try and get out." Ian said as he was pushing the Iron Ball.

* * *

Ian and Anthony walked out of the house. Anthony was eating and Old Gateau while Ian was holding his iPad, but Ian notice something and started getting angry.

"Look. It's that creep." Ian said as Anthony saw what Ian was looking at.

What Ian saw was a Banette with large eyes, a black suit, and a really ugly cell phone.

"Yeah, I know. Let's not have this problem go on and settle it in the meeting." The Banette said in the cell phone.

"Dude. You're still mad at that Banette business man for stealing your credit card bills? That was like 3 years ago." Anthony said.

"Okay, for the last time, Julian did not steal my credit card bills. He borrowed some money." Ian explained.

"So he asked you for money and he didn't pay you back?" Anthony questioned.

"Umm, yeah. He never paid me back, now it's time for some payback." Ian said as he turned on Tayasui Sketches on his iPad.

"I'm going to draw something that haunts me every night." Ian said as he started drawing.

"You're going to get it, Julian."

Ian was still drawing his picture as Anthony was trying to see what Ian was drawing, but he couldn't see because there's a shadow blocking him.

Ian just finished as he looked back at Julian.

"No. I'm not bringing the donuts to the meeting. Why? Because I always bring the donuts."

Out of nowhere, a Snorlax with giant feet, wearing a Jason Voorhees mask, and holding a baseball bat was jumping behind Julien.

After seeing that, Ian and Anthony jumped after seeing that.

"So the meeting is next week. I'll be there." Julian said as he hanged up and turned around and saw the Snorlax.

"AAAAAAA!" Julian screamed as the Snorlax hit Julian with the baseball bat, knocking him out.

"What the hell is that?" Anthony asked.

"I drew Jeff the Killer." Ian said.

The iPad shows a Snorlax with the Jason Voorhees mask with giant feet and holding a baseball bat.

_(Wha Wha Wha sound effect)_

"That looks nothing like him." Anthony said.

"Look."

Anthony walks away and then comes back with Jeff the Killer.

"Yeah, that looks nothing like me, you idiot." Jeff said as he walks away.

_(Depressing music plays)_

After seeing Jeff, Ian face palms himself and shook his head.

Then Jeff comes back and slices half of Anthony's Old Gateau and leaves. This made Anthony jump in surprise.

_(Depressing music ends)_

After seeing Jeff, Anthony started to get angry.

"HEY!" Anthony yelled in anger.

"Hey, look at that thing go." Ian said as the Snorlax was chasing after a Delibird mailman.

"Special delivery for...Micki Ninaj?" The Delibird said as the Snorlax whacked the Delibird with his baseball bat.

"Awesome. I always hate Delibird. Have you seen his move, Present?" Ian asked.

"Yeah. What's he doing..." Anthony stopped as he and Ian had looks of shock.

"Oh man, he's vandalizing property."

The Snorlax was throwing rocks at windows and cars.

"Oh great, now what he...oh come on. Only jerks do that." Ian said.

The Snorlax was knocking out Pokemon's cell phones out of their hands, or paws.

"Hey, what did my garden ever do to you?" Anthony asked in anger.

The Snorlax was bashing plant pots and chopping flowers and bushes.

That made Anthony really angry.

"That's it. We need to stop this thing." Anthony said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ian said.

Ian and Anthony faced each other.

"IT'S MEGA TIME!" They both said.

_(Lighting Sound Effect)_

"Here you go, Ian!" Anthony shouted as he threw a Mega Stone.

Ian caught it.

"Here goes nothing!" Ian shouted as he started glowing.

_(Record Scratch sound effect)_

Ian and Anthony was staring at each other in confusion.

"What the hell?" Ian questioned.

"You don't even have a Mega Stone. I just realized that right now." Anthony said as he face palmed.

"Aw dang it!" Ian exclaims as the Snorlax hit Anthony with the baseball bat, knocking him into the ground.

"ANTHONY!" Ian yells.

"Quick, draw a bat and beat him to death with it." Anthony said.

"Got it." Ian said as he took out his iPad and started drawing.

"Prepare to die you...big foot Jason Snorhees." Ian threatened the Snorlax as he was about to hit him with the baseball bat, but Ian finished drawing as a Zubat appeared.

"Aw yes."

"What? No I meant a baseball bat, you idiot." Anthony said.

Ian had a confused look on his face.

"Oh."

The Snorlax was about to strike with the baseball bat.

"Well I guess this will do just fine." Ian said as he grabbed the Zubat.

**ZUBAT BEATDOWN!**

"Eat this." Ian said as he used the Zubat's fangs on the Snorlax.

The Snorlax jumped in pain as Ian used the Zubat's wings to hurt the Snorlax.

Ian slashed the Snorlax's arm as he dropped his baseball bat. Ian made the Zubat bite the Snorlax in the arm as Ian picked up the baseball bat and whacked him in the head as the Snorlax fell over on his back.

"Ha. Just like the old days. You always sleep on your back." Ian said.

"Anthony, we did it." Ian said as he looked at Anthony, but Anthony was dead.

"Aw dang it." Ian exclaimed.

Ian then saw his iPad on the floor as he picked it up and activated Tayasui Sketches.

"Don't worry, Anthony. I got this." Ian said as he started drawing.

_(Dramatic Music plays)_

Ian was drawing on the iPad. So far, he's only got Anthony's body. Ian had a serious look on his face as he started drawing Anthony's hair. Things got more intense for Ian as he was almost done drawing Anthony as he started drawing Anthony's claws, which was difficult for him to draw. Ian finally got to Anthony's face as he was trying his best to get the eyes right.

Ian finally finished drawing.

_(Dramatic Music ends)_

"I think I got it. Let's hope this worked. Here goes nothing." Ian said as Anthony appeared in front of Ian.

"Oh my god, it's worked. It actually worked." Anthony cheered.

"Um...it...sure did." Ian said as he and Anthony high five each other.

Half of Anthony's face was normal, but the other half looked like he had a facial reconstruction. It was stretched out and the smile looked more like a frown.

**DRAWING FAIL!**

* * *

(The camera turned on, showing Anthony the Zoroark in front of it)

"Hey guys, thank you so much for watching my boss' new Pokemon parody series, Pokemosh. We worked really hard on it and me and Ian enjoyed doing this." Anthony said with a smile.

"Now this episode was a parody of the Smosh video 'I Suck at Draw Something,' which I'm pretty sure you guys know since you've seen it."

"Now if you guys want to see our friend, Lazercorn, make his guest star appearance in Meloetta the Chick, it's the first chapter the moment you click on the title. He also made an appearance in part 2 of Meloetta's first review."

"Next episode will be me and Ian having lunch with each other in Castle Mariano and yes, you're right. It's a parody of Lunchtime with Smosh, but our version. By our version, I mean finding questions on Google+ or on your reviews, me and Ian having whatever we want, and playing board games for food. You'll see."

"Anyway, please leave a review of what you guys think of the episode and I'll see you guys next time."

"4 more episodes remains until the trailer of Pokemosh Games. I can't wait. See you guys next time."

Anthony smiled and dropped a smoke bomb, making the room covered in smoke. The smoke cleared and Anthony was gone as the camera turned off.


	2. A Day with Pokemosh 1

_**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here. Now I want to state this before we start this. So Keldeo the Critic has his third Editorial guest starring Meloetta the Chick and at the end, Ian the Lucario and Anthony the Zoroark made their little cameo appearance on it. But I planned on releasing this Lunchtime with Pokemosh episode before then, but I didn't have the time to finish this until now. So what I want from you guys is to assume that this episode was before Keldeo the Critic Editorial 3. I would appreciate it if you did so that you won't be confused here. So here we are. Enjoy. Virizion 2.6, OUT!**_

* * *

"Hey Anthony? Check this out."

"What?"

Ian blows into a brown paper bag, filling it with air. Then he grips the top of the bag with his right hand and smashes his left hand on the bloated bag. The bag made a loud bang sound after Ian smashed it.

"What do you think?"

Anthony shakes his head "no." Anthony's not amused.

* * *

**The fuse from a bomb sizzled out as the bomb exploded. The smoke cleared as Ian the Lucario and Anthony the Zoroark were standing where the bomb used to be as they took out a wallet.**

**Then a pizza box fell from the sky, landing on Ian and Anthony. The box opened, showing Ian and Anthony on a table eating a pizza. Ian then takes out his phone and shows it to the camera.**

**Lunchtime with Pokemosh**

* * *

The camera turns on, showing Ian in front of the camera, but it's a little blurry.

"Is it working?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, but it's a little blurry." Anthony replied. The camera's sights suddenly became more clear.

"Oh okay. Never mind. It's clear now."

"That's great." Ian remarked.

"Who knew new camera equipment can be fixed so quickly?" Anthony questioned.

"I don't think it works that way." Ian said.

"Anyway, to those of you who are watching, welcome to the first episode of Lunchtime with Pokemosh."

"Now you may have known this, but to those of you that don't, this show is kinda like a vlog. We do everyday things, but this is mostly just us getting whatever we can eat for lunch and so far, we haven't even decided what to eat." Anthony explained.

"I thought we agreed on some burgers." Ian said.

"No. **You did**. I didn't. I said that we should go get some Japanese, but then you assumed I wanted burgers." Anthony stated.

"So how are we going to figure out what we're going to get?"

"I do have a coin. We can use that or we can do a 'Grass, Fire, Water' to settle this. And in case you guys are wondering, 'Grass, Fire, Water' is like 'Rock, Paper, Scissors,' but more of a Pokemon way." Anthony explains.

"Well I say a coin flip." Ian remarked.

"I say that too. Alright." Anthony takes out a coin from his wallet. "I call Heads."

"Fine. I'll be Tails. 2 out of 3." Ian stated.

"Deal." Anthony flips the coin. The coin lands on Heads.

"Argh!" Ian uttered.

Anthony smirks as he picks up the coin and flips it again. This time, it landed on Tails.

"Seems like we're even. Last one decides the food we eat." Anthony stated. He then flips the coin. The coin lands on Heads.

"Looks like the coin has made it's choice."

"Aw dang it." Ian exclaimed.

"Hey don't worry. Soon, you'll be eating some chow mein." Anthony smiled.

* * *

"So now we're just walking to Icirrus City and as you can see…" Anthony was pointing the camera to himself. Apparently, he was in a Gijinka form. He was wearing a mask, resembling a Zoroark's face. He had black hair, a black shirt with a black vest and black pants, red gloves, and a red feathery scarf with a hint of black. He also is wearing black shoes with a red sole.

Ian and Anthony also happen to be walking around the Moor of Icirrus.

"What do you think? My own personal Gijinka form. I basically look like this so that we can get our food from the Japanese restaurant that I won. I mean, it would be weird if 2 Pokemon just walk into a restaurant."

"You look freaking creepy, Anthony. Honestly, I don't know how you look like that in your Gijinka form." Ian claimed.

"I don't look that scary. I look cool." Anthony replied with a smile.

"Okay. That smile is creepy. Get away from me." Ian warned as he walks over to a log and picked it up.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Put that thing down. That's not a Bone Rush." Anthony said. Ian then puts the log down.

"You may know Bone Rush, but that log isn't a bone at all."

"You still look creepy in your Gijinka form. So why don't you tell everyone how you look like that." Ian said.

"Okay. So Madoka, our Fennekin friend, apparently can make some kind of witchcraft potions. So I asked her to make some potion that can make me a Gijinka. So she did make one and I kept it for occasional needs, like for this episode. One thing for sure is that this only last for at least 15 minutes." Anthony explained.

"And thanks to Madoka, you look like a creepy phantom of some sorts." Ian commented.

"Hey, you know I don't like to be called that." Anthony replied in a stern tone.

"But you do look like one."

"Well….I guess you're right about that though."

* * *

"Hey Anthony?" Ian called out.

"What?" Anthony answered.

"Look at this. If I was at some restaurant and I saw this…" Ian turns the camera to a poster of the movie "Annabelle" with the picture of the doll.

"I would not feel safe and comfortable if I saw this in real life."

Anthony laughed and said, "Dude? You know that's just a movie, right? At least the real doll is sealed away in some museum."

"This thing actually exist?" Ian then starts running with the camera while Anthony chased him.

"Hey! That's a new camera! Get back here before you break that thing!" Anthony shouted as he ran after Ian.

"And we have our Japanese food. Man, this bag is heavy. Did you order a bowl of white rice?" Anthony asked.

"What can I say? I like the rice they make. Don't judge me." Ian answered.

"How am I even…? I'm not judging you. I was just asking." Anthony stated.

"It sounds like you were judging." Ian replied. Ian and Anthony then walked passed the "Annabelle" poster.

"Ack. That's still creepy." Ian uttered.

"Oh come on Ian. The doll is far away from where we are." Anthony stated.

"Yeah…." Ian starts running again while Anthony chased him.

"Ian, not again! Get back here!" Anthony shouts.

* * *

The scene is set to the dining room where Ian and Anthony's food are at. Anthony was back to his Zoroark form while Ian was pointing the camera at him.

"So after chasing Ian when he got scared about Annabelle, we manage to get back to Castle Mariano with our food unharmed. And for crying out loud Ian. Annabelle won't get you." Anthony stated.

"She still creeps me out." Ian said as he poured some white rice on his plate.

"Dude. You don't want to get too full of yourself with that." Anthony stated as he ate some chow mein.

"Don't tell me what to do." Ian remarked as he ate a spoonful of rice.

"As you can see, Ian can be a little bit of an idiot at some times. At least he's not completely stupid or I'll be like 'what the heck is wrong with him?'" Anthony stated as he took another bite of his chow mein.

"If I was completely stupid, I could be like Patrick Star from Spongebob." Ian said.

"Nah, you would be more like Ed from Ed Edd 'n' Eddy because you're strong, but occasionally a complete idiot." Anthony explained.

"I guess that would make sense, although Patrick is also a strong yet idiotic character, but he's also a very gluttonous eater. I mean, for crying out loud, he can eat many things. Krabby Patties, Snail food, giant wads of bubble gum, ice cream, and heck, even inedible objects like a tire. No wonder the guy is a big tub of pink." Ian explained.

"Yeah. That is a bit of an understatement. I can find more idiots in the cartoon world, like Peter Griffin, Billy, Homer Simpson, and a few more." Anthony listed.

"Seems legit." Ian said as he ate another spoonful of rice.

"You know, just talking about the idiot characters in some cartoons makes me wonder, how come they don't get any smarter?" Anthony wondered.

"Let's see, if they became smarter, they will lose character and fans will start complaining." Ian replied.

"Yeah you're right."

"So Anthony, I think it's time for our next segment." Ian stated.

"Yep. Now it's time to answer questions on some FanFiction reviews and on Google+." Anthony takes out a cellphone.

"Now in every episode of 'Lunchtime with Pokemosh,' we will answer at least 4 or 5 questions you ask us. So if you see your name, we got your question answered." Ian explained.

"Now this first one is from the guy who made 'Keldeo the Critic,' Matthais Unidostres. And he asks,"

* * *

_**Matthais Unidostres**_

_How do you feel about Weird Al Yankovic?_

* * *

Anthony chuckles and says, "Well then."

"I honestly think Yankovic is talented. Talented in the comedy world of Hollywood." Ian starts laughing.

"Well I think Weird Al Yankovic is, well it's in the name. **Weird **Al Yankovic. His music is actually hilarious. It's not that easy to not laugh." Anthony said.

"He's not bad, he's actually talented. I like his music." Ian said. "I like that one song 'White and Nerdy.' That song is hilarious."

"I also listened to that song. I have also heard 'Fat,' 'Word Crimes,' and 'Foil.' They are really good. I recommend listening to them." Anthony remarked.

"Well apparently, that's the only question on FanFiction, so let's see what kind of askers there are on Google+."

"And yes, Virizion did give us his email and password for his Google+ account because he doesn't trust us to share an account….yet." Ian stated.

"This one is from Stephan The Human Victini, weird name, and he asked,"

* * *

_**Stephan The Human Victini**_

_If you could go through time, what time would you go to and why?_

* * *

"I'm guessing that's a 'where would you go if you could go back in time' question." Anthony said.

"Well if I could go back in time, I would probably go to where the people fought for the Reveal Glass and see what Meloetta's life was like before now." Ian explained.

"You better hope Meloetta doesn't see this. You're lucky that she's not here….for some reason." Anthony stated.

"Where is Meloetta anyway?" Ian asked as he takes a spoonful of rice.

"I have no idea. She normally wakes up around 9:30. She's like gone right now." Anthony stated.

"We should look for her after this." Anthony said.

"Agreed." Ian agreed.

"So if I could go back in time, I would go and see how the Dragonspiral Tower was made. I don't know when it happened and I would keep looking until I find out how." Anthony explained.

"Well then, I don't know. It could take a while to find out when it happened." Ian said.

"Yeah yeah. I know." Anthony said as he ate some chow mein.

"This is from Gaming Master Josh 890 and he asked,"

* * *

_**Gaming Master Josh 890**_

_What move do you like to use?_

* * *

"Well the move I like to use is either Night Slash or Night Daze….yeah, Night Daze is my favorite move to use." Anthony replied.

"Well I know lots of cool moves, but the move I personally like to use the most is Bone Rush. Now I know Aura Sphere is a really cool move, but Bone Rush is special to me because when me and Anthony were in this tournament with Virizion, I learned Bone Rush when we were at the final round against Hariyama and Hippowdon." Ian explained.

"We could have lost the tournament if you didn't learn Bone Rush. That battle with Hariyama and Hippowdon was epic. I never forgot about it." Anthony remarked.

"I never did either." Ian commented.

"And our last question is from Abyss Xeboarus the Slightly Insane Lugia and he asked,"

* * *

_**Abyss Xeboarus the Slightly Insane Lugia**_

_If you could meet your dream best friend, what would your expectations be?_

* * *

"Well then. This is a tough one. I already have Ian as a best friend, but a dream best friend? I have no idea." Anthony stated.

"I'm thinking if it's someone other than the friends you have now. Now let me think…"

"Wait. Before you answer, I just realized that I missed a word in the question. So let me reread it."

* * *

_**Abyss Xeboarus the Slightly Insane Lugia**_

_If you could meet your dream __**female **__best friend, what would your expectations be?_

* * *

"Well that's a little bit more easier. Now let me think…" Anthony started thinking.

"Well I say, if I could meet my dream female best friend I would expect someone funny, dependable, and cute or adorable. Oh yeah, and also a lot of fun to hang out with." Ian described.

"That….actually sounds really nice. I now have the same idea you have." Anthony admitted.

"Hey! Get your own dream best friend!" Ian shouted.

"Oh come on Ian."

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm happy we both have the same thought."

"I would love to meet someone who's like what you said."

"Me too. A girl like that would be a whole lot of fun."

"Wait. Isn't Meloetta like that already?" Anthony asked.

"She kinda is, except she's a little different from that. Let's say she more crucial since she's a Pokemon Critic." Ian explained.

"Again, you're lucky Meloetta isn't here right now." Anthony remarked.

"Well now that our lunch is finished, what do you thin-"

"Hold on. I found some fortune cookies here." Anthony said.

"Okay. So I say we can like read the fortune and like, maybe add a phrase at the end of the fortune." Ian stated.

"I think that sounds cool. And the phrase should be 'while eating vanilla ice cream in the dark.'" Anthony remarked.

"Okay."

"Mine says, 'Fame and Fortune will soon be yours,' while eating vanilla ice cream in the dark." Ian added to his fortune.

"That honestly doesn't make sense." Anthony admitted.

"You don't say?" Ian questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"I got, 'You will enjoy good health,' while eating vanilla ice cream in the dark. Wow. That is just wow." Anthony uttered.

"That's a shame. You should be ashamed of yourself." Ian uttered.

"SHHHUT UP!" Anthony yelled as Ian laughed.

"Alright. Now we are finished with our lunch here, what do you think Ian?"

"I guess the Japanese food was good. So I give it 6 out of 10 fortune cookies." Ian replied.

"Not bad Ian. Not bad. Well, we should go look for Meloetta before some freak finds her." Anthony recommend.

"Got it. Well guys, that was Lunchtime with Pokemosh. See you guys next time." Ian said.

"Just 3 more episodes until Pokemosh Games comes out. Later guys."

The camera turns off.


	3. Pokemosh Game Bang exclusive

"What's up guys? Ian and Anthony here with a special exclusive 'Game Bang' episode before Pokemosh Games is out." Ian explained.

"We couldn't wait for it, so we decided to get the Crew together and make this 'Game Bang' happen. We even got a very special friend to do this exclusive episode with us." Anthony explained.

"And you'll see how special our friend is when you see her on Game Bang." Ian stated.

"We think you'll like this exclusive 'Game Bang' episode. And if you don't, then that's fine. We respect your opinion." Anthony stated.

"So, grabs some popcorn..."

"Get a soda..."

"And enjoy this exclusive episode of 'Pokemosh Game Bang.'" Ian and Anthony said simultaneously.

* * *

**A First-Person view was speeding by some gaming consoles. Classics to Moderns. The speeding stopped at a giant Pokeball as the Pokemosh Crew jumped out, along with giant letters spelling out,**

**Pokemosh Game Bang**

* * *

"GAME BANG!"

"What is up everyone? We got the whole Pokemosh Crew right here." Jovenshire stated.

"Well not everyone here is a Crew member, but she's one of our closest friends. So here she is, ladies and gentlemen, introducing Martini Roving." Anthony introduced.

A fairly youngish Victini waved next to them, wearing a teal hoodie &amp; navy blue skirt. She grinned slightly and looks at the camera. "Martini here!"

"So Martini? Can you tell us a bit about yourself?" Sohinki asked.

"Well, I have a sister, 2 brothers, &amp; a loving mom. I'm also in a relationship." She replied.

"Anything else Martini?" Mari questioned.

She shrugged slightly, not wanting to say more.

"Well I guess that's enough of Martini. And now to the Game Bang. Wes, would you like to tell us what we're playing?" Lazercorn asked.

"We're playing Heads Up!" Wes shouted excitedly.

"Now what Heads Up is, it's a trivia game where one person holds the answer while the other person helps guess the answer for the Pokemon holding the answer. There's different categories and the game will display different answers for the guesser to figure out." Ian explains.

Martini raised an eyebrow in confusion, having never played the game before.

"So what you're saying is that we're playing something similar to Headbandz.. am I right?" she questioned.

"Exactly. You move the tablet down to correct an answer and you move the table up to pass if you don't know what the answer is." Ian explained more.

"So we picked our teams. There's 4 teams of 2 and one team can be the winner." Anthony stated.

Martini looked over at Mari &amp; smiled.

"So I guess we're teammates, eh? Well hope we do great!" she encouraged.

Mari smiles back and confidentially replies, "We definitely are."

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Lazercorn asked.

"Oh right, the Punishment." Anthony exclaimed. "Sohinki, can you tell us what the Punishment is?"

"The Punishment is that losing team will have to be on a headstand while eating a head of cabbage." Sohinki explained.

"Oh...oh no." Joven sighed.

The Victini grunted &amp; sighs. "Welp..."

"That's seems a little suitable. So what do you say we get started?" Anthony questioned.

"GAME BANG!"

"We're starting it off with Team Dark Psychics, which is Martini and Mari." Joven said.

"I will be holding the tablet while Martini will help me guess the answer by giving me hints." Mari explained.

Martini nodded in understanding, &amp; smirks at the others.

"The number of correct answers is your score. So if you pass, they don't count." Ian stated.

"And also, there's going to be 3 rounds and each round will be a different category. So we're starting off with the Pokemon category where the game will display names of Pokemon. And you get 60 seconds to rack up your points." Joven explains further.

"So let's get started."

* * *

**BOOOOM!**

**Round 1: Team Dark Psychics. Martini and Mari.**

**Category: Pokemon**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

The tablet shows a name.

_"Politoed"_

She started to think a bit.

"Hmmm… it's a Water type!" she hinted.

"You don't say?" Sohinki jokingly said.

"Um..."

"Give more detail. Tell her what he looks like. What color it is? What ability it has?" Joven advised.

"Hehe.." she chuckled nervously. "It's like a green frog, with a yellow spiral on its stomach.."

"Politoed!" Mari shouted.

"Yes!" They all shouted as Mari tilted the tablet, correcting the answer.

_"Absol"_

Martini smirks again. "Dark type, known to warn others of disasters, &amp; has a Mega Evolution!"

"Uh..."

"COME ON!" Joven yells desperately.

"You really don't know it?!" Anthony questioned as he laughs.

"I have bad memory. I don't know it." Mari passes.

Martini sputters a bit. "I-I thought most people would know it.."

"I know it." Ian exclaimed.

"What was it?" Mari asked.

"It was Absol." Lazercorn answered.

"Oh, I never seen one. My bad." Mari laughed.

_"Rotom"_

"Ghost/Electric in its base form, can haunt appliances, &amp; was mistaken as a Minor Legendary back in Gen IV." explained Martini.

"Rotom!"

"Yes. You got it." Joven comments as Mari corrects her answer.

_"Lilligant"_

The Victini started thinking a bit. "Hmmm… Grass type from Unova… evolution of Petilil?" she guessed.

Mari was about to answer until she stops and says, "Uh...oh I forgot the name."

The guys laughed.

"I really forgot the name."

_10 seconds left_

"AGH. Uhh..."

Martini got tensed up, &amp; started saying "Evolution of Petilil" over &amp; over again.

"Sorry, I don't remember the name." Mari passes.

_"Corsola"_

_8 seconds left_

Having never seen a Corsola, Martini freaked out. "Uh, Water/Fire type with a signature move?!"

The guys laughed.

"You're acting like you haven't seen that Pokemon before." Anthony said.

"I'll pass." Mari passes.

_"Excadrill"_

_6 seconds left_

"I haven't seen a Corsola!" Martini exclaims. "Anyways, Ground/Steel that looks like a mole."

"Um..."

"I will laugh so much if Mari fails this right now." Ian stated.

"Um...oh! Excadrill!" Mari shouts.

"Yes! Hurry up!"

Mari corrects her answer...

_0 seconds left. TIME'S UP!_

...right on time.

Martini cheered &amp; looks at Mari. "We got 3 right?"

"You two got 3 points." Joven stated.

"Yeah! Alright!" Mari raised her hand for a high five.

* * *

**Team Dark Psychics Results: 3 points**

* * *

Martini obliges and gives her Dark Celebi teammate a high five.

"Um yeah, Corsola is a Water and Rock Type that looks like coral. And it's not a Legendary." Ian tells Martini.

She nodded in understanding. "Got it."

"Next is Team Incinerating Sword, which is Sohinki and Lazercorn." Joven announced.

"Alright. Let's do this." Lazercorn said with confidence.

* * *

**BOOOOOM!**

**Round 1: Team Incinerating Sword. Sohinki and Lazercorn.**

**Category: Pokemon**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

"Ready Lazercorn?" Sohinki asked.

Lazercorn smiles and jumps around. "So ready!"

"Why are you suddenly acting like Pinkie Pie?" Wes asked.

"I'm this confident." Lazercorn replied.

Martini chuckled lightly. "Oh Lazercorn, you slightly insane Keldeo!"

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." Sohinki held the tablet, starting the game.

_"Wailord"_

"Oh okay. The biggest Pokemon in existence." Lazercorn hinted.

"...what?" Sohinki chuckles.

Martini giggles a bit. "That Pokemon's definitely the biggest!"

Everyone laughs.

"Okay okay. It's a Water Type. And it's like some whale..."

_**BUZZ!**_

"Oh oh." Anthony and Ian exclaimed.

"Oh darn, I said the name!" Lazercorn shouted.

Sohinki shakes his head as he chuckles and passes.

"Ah Wailord. So many jokes about it being the biggest or how someone's mother can be fatter." Martini jokes.

"Wow Martini. Making a Yo Mamma Joke about Wailord. That's hilarious." Wes laughs.

_"Garchomp"_

"Oh okay. He's this dragon-like creature with claws that look like scythes." Lazercorn describes.

"Garchomp?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Sohinki corrects his answer.

"We haven't see one Legendary Pokemon name in this entire game." Anthony uttered.

"It'd probably be easy to describe anyways." Martini suggested.

"Yeah, but saying it's signature move is too easy. So it be better to say what it looks like." Joven suggested.

_"Hariyama"_

"Ah, a favorite of mine.." Martini commentated.

"Okay. It's a Fighting Type with giant hands." Lazercorn hinted.

"Hariyama?"

"Yes."

"That was too easy." Sohinki said as he corrected his answer.

"Yeah, that WAS easy.."

_"Genesect"_

"Oh wow." Joven chuckles.

"Okay, he has a giant cannon on his back. He can use 4 Drives." Lazercorn describe.

"Genesect?"

"Yes!"

Sohinki corrects his answer.

Martini shrugged. "I think the Drives gave it away."

"Now we see a Legendary Pokemon's name." Anthony remarked.

_"Magikarp"_

"Oh. The stupidest choice one fan base makes. It evolves into a ferocious beast." Lazercorn hinted.

"Um...Dragonite?"

"Nope."

Martini had meanwhile found an unopened bag of M&amp;M's on the ground, &amp; is silently eating them.

"Um...Dratini?"

"No."

"I give up." He passes.

_"Durant"_

"Okay. The first Bug and Steel Type." Lazercorn hinted.

"Oooh... quite an obscure one." Martini said.

"First Bug and...Durant?"

"Yes!"

"Perfect." Sohinki corrects his answer.

_"Keldeo"_

"Oh! It's the Pokemon I am!" Lazercorn yells out.

Martini groans. "Lazercorn, that's too obvious a hint..."

"So? I would be excited too if I saw my species." Wes admitted.

"So yeah, Keldeo then." Sohinki corrects the answer with a smile.

_"Zubat"_

She smirks lightly.

"Now this is one you should easily get." Martini stated, still eating the M&amp;M's.

"Okay. The only Pokemon that appears in Mt. Moon."

"Zubat?"

"Yes."

_0 seconds left. TIME'S UP!_

"Really? I thought Clefairy also appeared there.."

"In Red and Blue, it was only Zubat." Ian added.

"Ohhhhhh." She once again nodded in understanding.

"We got 6 points." Sohinki announced.

"YES! 6 POINTERS!" Lazercorn yells in excitement.

* * *

**Team Incinerating Sword Results: 6 points.**

**BOOOOOM!**

**Round 1: Team Dark Bone. Ian and Anthony.**

**Category: Pokemon**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

_"Jigglypuff"_

Martini whispers to herself. "Freaking Rest..."

"Um, slight Kirby rip off in Smash Bros." Anthony hinted.

"Jigglypuff?"

"Yes."

"Way too easy." Ian corrects his answer.

"That's kinda true..." Martini stated.

_"Umbreon"_

"Um...it's one of the Eeveelutions."

"Um...Leafeon?"

"No."

"There's 8 Eeveelutions. How's he gonna guess the right one the first time?" Martini questions.

"He did once." Anthony replied.

"Come on. Focus." Ian complained.

"Right. Um, Eevee evolves into this Pokemon through friendship and at night." Anthony describe more.

"Umbreon?"

"Yes."

Ian corrected his answer.

"There you go!"

The guys clapped.

"Alright alright." Ian said.

_"Espeon"_

"Okay, same thing like Umbreon, but it evolves in the day." Anthony hinted.

"Espeon?"

"Yes!"

Ian corrected his answer.

Martini was applauding.

_"Zorua"_

Anthony laughs and says, "Well then."

"What?" Ian questions.

"Okay. It's this Fox like Pokemon that can make illusions."

"Oh Zoroark?"

"No. Other one."

"Oh Zorua?"

"There you go." Anthony laughs. Ian then corrects his answer.

"Well then indeed." Martini remarked.

_"Latias"_

"Oh. Dragon and Psychic Type." Anthony hinted.

"Um..."

"COME ON!"

"C'mon Ian!" Martini shouts angrily

"We encountered this Pokemon 3 times!" Anthony shouts.

Ian shakes his head "no" and passes.

"Our first pass."

_5 seconds left_

_"Froslass"_

"I don't know that one." Anthony said.

Ian passes.

_"Entei"_

Martini started twitching, seeing that her lover happened to be an Entei.

"Um, one of the Legendary Dogs. It's a Fire Type."

"Entei?"

"Correct."

Ian corrects his answer and...

_0 seconds left. TIME'S UP!_

"OH GOD..."

"What's the matter with you Martini?" Joven asked.

She chuckles nervously again. "Nothing really. I just get excited at the mention of an Entei."

"Oh. I see."

"We got 5. We're right behind you Sohinki and Lazercorn." Ian stated.

"Yeah, by ONE!" Lazercorn shouts.

"Darn it, we only have 3..." Martini complained.

"Martini, you and Mari's only chance of not being behind is for Wes and Joven to do badly." Anthony stated.

"Now here's the problem with Joven and Wes...Wes barely knows any Pokemon. So either way if Wes is guessing or giving hints, he might not recognize them." Sohinki explained.

"AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW?!" Joven yelled in anger.

Martini raised an eyebrow in confusion, but shrugs. "Well then."

* * *

**Team Dark Bone Results: 5 Points**

**BOOOOOM!**

**Round 1: Team Techno Music Blast. Jovenshire and Wes**

**Category: Pokemon**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

_"Groudon"_

"C'mon guys, you should know this.."

"The creator of Landmass." Joven hinted.

"Uhhh...Groudon?"

"Yes!"

Wes smiles and corrects his answer.

"Aw yeah.."

_"Kyurem"_

"Has strong ice blocks almost impossible to break." Joven hinted.

"Uh..."

"Joven, can't you be more specific?" Martini asked.

"Okay. Um, he beaten Keldeo in an epic battle." Joven hinted.

"Uh...oh wait, Kyurem?"

"Yes!"

"Yay!" Wes corrects his answer.

"Ah, Kyurem &amp; the Swords of Justice. That was an okay movie." Martini commented.

"I personally like Giratina and the Sky Warrior. That movie was really good." Lazercorn admitted.

_"Pikachu"_

"The mascot of Pokemon." Joven hinted.

"Pikachu?"

"Yep."

Wes corrects his answer.

And Martini has yet another unnecessary comment about the Pokemon. "Freaking Pikachu in Smash… so annoying.."

"What?" Anthony questioned.

"He's easy." Joven said.

_"Altaria"_

"A Dragon Type that looks like a cloud." Joven hinted.

"Uh...Swablu?"

"Close."

"Uh..."

"Well, you're getting there." Martini stated.

"Uhh..."

"It was a Flying and Normal Type at first, and then it becomes a Flying and Dragon Type."

"Uh..." Wes then passes.

"Really?" Joven asked.

Martini merely shrugged and faced the 2. "Hey, can't really blame him."

_"Gallade"_

"Double arm bladed. Fighting and Psychic Type." Joven hinted.

"Um..."

"Really? Wes, you know this." He stated.

The she-Victini, still looking at them, nods. "Yeah Wes, you should know."

"Um...wait. Oh yeah. Gallade?"

"Yes."

"Yes!" Wes corrects his answer.

_"Meloetta"_

Martini looks over at Wes. "I swear if you don't get this one..."

Joven smiles and hinted, "It's songs can soothe a person or Pokemon's feelings and calms them down."

"Hey? That's a Meloetta."

"That's what you are too." Joven said as Wes corrects his answer.

_"Victini"_

Martini's ears twitched again, &amp; tried her best to restrain herself from giving away the answer.

"First ever Fire and Psychic Type. And it has pointed ears." Joven described.

"Victini?"

"Yes."

Wes corrects his answer.

The she-Victini sighed, relieved that he didn't get that wrong.

"That sigh sounds like you wanted to say the answer." Wes said.

"Y-yeah... I tend to get excited whenever someone mentions a Victini." Martini explained. "I also do that for Enteis." she added.

"Hey? I'm also a Victini, and I also am wearing a sweater, but mine is orange." Sohinki said.

Martini simply nods at Sohinki.

_"Yveltal"_

"A big Pokemon that takes life away." Joven hinted.

"Umm..."

_10 seconds left_

"C'mon Wes..." Martini muttered.

"Um...Giratina?"

"No!" Joven shouts.

"What?!" Lazercorn shouts as he laughs.

**A picture of Giratina taking life away appears**

**"Not even close!" Anthony shouts out.**

"Drowzee?"

**A picture of Drowzee taking life away appears**

**"No!" The Crew shouts.**

"You really don't know it?!" Joven questionably shouts.

"Dusknoir?"

"Are you-"

**A picture of Dusknoir taking life away appears**

**"ARGH!" Everyone yells.**

**"CAN YOU NOT-" Martini fumed.**

_0 seconds left. TIME'S UP!_

"Wait. It's Yveltal!" Wes shouts.

"Hehe. Too late." Lazercorn uttered.

"We got 6 points. We're tied with Sohinki and Lazercorn." Wes stated.

"Alright. We need to pass Joven and Wes." Sohinki stated.

"AGH." Martini grunted.

"Don't worry Martini. It's our turn now." Mari notified.

"Yeah. Time for round 2. And the category is Blockbuster Movies, where the game displays hit movies we be familiar with or probably not." Ian explained.

"You ready Martini?" Mari asked.

Martini only shrugged as a response.

* * *

**Team Techno Music Blast Results: 6**

**BOOOOOM!**

**Round 2: Team Dark Psychics. Mari and Martini.**

**Category: Blockbuster Movies**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

"I'm not really sure if you know any movies Martini. So are you really ready?" Mari asked.

She nodded slowly. "I'm really ready, Mari."

"Okay. Hold the tablet to your chest and the game will begin." Mari said.

Martini does so, &amp; nods again.

_The game starts._

_"Terminator 2: Judgement Day"_

"Oh." Anthony uttered.

"They're starting with the big guns." Lazercorn stated.

"Okay. This movie is about a killing machine who went back in time to protect this kid from another killing machine." Mari describes.

"Uhh... Terminator I think?" Martini guesses.

"Well..."

"We'll give it to her. She got a point for that." Sohinki said.

"Okay. Thanks Sohinki." Mari said with gratitude.

"Oh thank you!" Martini smiled, and corrected the answer.

_"Puss in Boots"_

"Okay. This is a Shrek Character. He's a cat with the attitude of a knight." Mari describes.

"That one's easy! Puss in Boots, right?" Martini said.

"Right. You're correct." Mari said.

Martini corrected the answer &amp; smirks.

_"Ace Ventura: Pet Detective"_

"Familiar with this quote? **'Alrighty then.'" **Mari quoted.

"Nope." Martini confessed.

"Alright then. This is about a guy investigating a dolphin kidnapping until more dolphins are getting kidnapped." Mari describes.

"Jim Carrey was in that movie." Joven added.

"...never heard of it." Martini said.

"Okay. Pass it." Mari said.

She nodded and passed. "Welp.."

_"The Dark Knight"_

"Um...this is about a hero tracking down a extremely dangerous criminal that's a big threat." Mari describes.

"You never seen that movie, have you?" Ian questions.

"I have not, but I know what it's about." Mari admits.

"Uh... Spiderman 3?" Martini asked.

"Um...no. Uh..."

"You know, it doesn't say his hero name. It just says the title." Anthony advised.

"Oh yeah. Um...let's see. Batman is in this movie." Mari hinted.

"THE DARK KNIGHT!" Martini yelled.

"YES!" Everyone also yells.

She quickly corrected the answer &amp; nods at everyone.

_"Jaws"_

"Okay. This is about a carnivorous shark that is attacking beach goers and a group of fisherman tries to kill the savage beast." Mari describes.

"Think I heard of this one. Jaws, I think...?" Martini guessed.

"Yep. You are right." Mari said.

Correcting her answer, Martini awaited the next movie title.

_"Titanic"_

"Okay. This is about a famous boat that sank after crashing into an iceberg." Mari describes.

"That's Titanic. Now don't mention the Love Theme from it or ELSE." Martini replied.

"Yeah, don't mention it. She's warning you." Wes jokes.

"Well it is Titanic. You're right Martini." Mari said.

And Martini corrects her answer once more.

_"Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl"_

"Okay then. This is about a pirate-"

_**BUZZ!**_

"Ah darn it! I said the name!" Mari shouts.

"You have to pass it. She said the name." Joven said.

Martini shrugs &amp; passes.

_"Independence Day"_

_10 seconds left_

"This is about an alien force attacking the earth and the army plans to fight back." Mari describes.

"Uh, Metal Slug 2/X? No wait, that's a video game." Martini said.

"What?!"

Everyone laughs.

"This is about movies and you're naming Video Game titles." Anthony remarked as he laughs.

_7 seconds left_

"Hey, they do have a reference to something called Independence Day in the final boss fight when a soldier drives his plane into the mothership!" Martini insisted.

And then it hit her. "Wait, is it Independence Day?"

They laugh again.

"She said the name before she made her guess. That's hilarious." Lazercorn said.

"Well you're right Martini. The answer is Independence Day." Mari said while laughing.

_3 seconds left_

She corrected it &amp; sighs out of relief. "Thank the YouTube comment section..."

_0 seconds left. TIME'S UP!_

"Alright. We did well on our second round." Mari stated.

"Yup..." Martini agreed.

"You got 6 points on this round. That's a better score than your first round." Sohinki stated.

"Alright. Now it's me and Sohinki's turn." Lazercorn said.

"Woot!" Martini cried out.

* * *

**Team Dark Psychics Results: 6 points.**

**BOOOOOM!**

**Round 2: Team Incinerating Sword. Lazercorn and Sohinki**

**Category: Blockbuster Movies**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

"Alright. I'm ready." Lazercorn said as he held up the tablet, in his Gijinka form.

Sohinki takes a deep breath and looks at the tablet.

_"The Jungle Book"_

"''Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities." Sohinki sang.

"The Jungle Book?"

"Yep."

Lazercorn corrects his answer.

Martini hummed along for a bit before paying attention again to the 2.

"I actually love that song." Wes admits.

"Who doesn't?" Anthony questioned.

_"Home Alone"_

"Okay. So this about this kid who does battle with criminals that broke into his house." Sohinki describes.

"Oh...wait. I forgot the name." Lazercorn said.

"You got to be kidding me." Sohinki exclaims.

Martini looked over at them. "More specific?"

"This is as specific I can get." Sohinki remarked.

"Oh now I remember. Home Alone." Lazercorn exclaimed.

"Yes. You got it." Sohinki said as Lazercorn corrects his answer.

_"Ghostbusters"_

"Well, alright." Martini said. She then looked at the tablet &amp; smiled. "Ah, a favorite of mine."

"Okay. So this is about a group of guys with the science to hunt and capture the paranormal." Sohinki describes.

"Ghostbusters?"

"Uh-huh."

Lazercorn corrects his answer.

"Wonder when the more obscure ones appear..." Martini wondered.

_"Something about Mary"_

"Okay. So this is about a guy that falls in love with a girl, so he dresses up as a woman and I forgot the rest." Sohinki describes, or at least tried to.

"Um...I don't think I heard of that one." Lazercorn said.

Martini raised an ear in confusion. "What's that?"

"I don't know. Pass it." Sohinki said as Lazercorn passed.

_"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"_

"Okay. This is about a princess who falls asleep in a house and then she wakes up surrounded by a bunch of little guys." Sohinki describes.

"Um..."

"I think that sums it up real well." Martini commentated.

"Wait. I know this. Hm...oh. Snow White!" Lazercorn shouts.

"Um.."

"He said it. He said it. Give him the point." Anthony said.

"Well alright."

Lazercorn then corrects the answer.

_"Aladdin"_

_10 seconds left._

"Okay. Pass. I don't know that one." Sohinki said.

"Oh come on." Lazercorn passes.

_"Bambi"_

"Okay. This is about a little dear." Sohinki hinted.

"Bambi?"

"Yes."

Lazercorn corrects his answer.

Martini just sighed. "How did you not know Aladdin...?"

"I barely see Disney movies. I only know some." Sohinki admits.

_"Shrek 2"_

_7 seconds left_

"Okay. This is about a green ogre going to a far away land with his wife and best friend. And then they encounter some problems with the fairy god mother." Sohinki describes.

"Shrek 2?"

"Hurry. Yes!"

Lazercorn corrects his answer right on time.

_0 seconds left. TIME'S UP!_

"Huh. Wonder how much points you have now.." Martini stated.

"We got 6." Lazercorn announced.

"The same score from the last round." Ian remarked.

"Next is Ian and Anthony." Joven announced.

"Alright. Now it's your turn to hold the tablet Anthony." Ian said.

"You got it." He replies.

"Ugh, we're losing.." Martini groaned.

* * *

**Team Incinerating Sword Results: 6 points**

**BOOOOOM!**

**Round 2: Team Dark Bone. Ian and Anthony**

**Category: Blockbuster Movies**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

"I would like to point out that I barely know any movies." Anthony admits.

"Aw man. I'm stuck with the unintelligent moviegoer." Ian said.

"Hey, screw you." Anthony said as he laughs.

"Welp, there's that." Martini exclaimed.

Anthony held up the tablet as the game started.

_"Frozen"_

"Um. 'Let it go. Let it go.'" Ian sang.

"That's easy. Frozen." Anthony answered.

"Yes."

Anthony corrects his answer.

"What else could it be?" Martini stated.

_"Men in Black"_

"Oh okay. So this is Will Smith hunting for aliens with high-tech gadgets in a suit." Ian describes.

"Um..."

"Oh come on Anthony. You've seen the 3rd movie of this one." Ian said.

"This one's a fave of mine..." Martini unnecessarily added.

"They hunt aliens. They wear suits." Ian describes.

"I don't know it. I don't know it." Anthony passes.

"And you say I'm dumb." Ian stated.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Martini uttered.

_"Hairspray"_

"Oh I know this one." Ian exclaimed.

"Really then." Martini shrugged.

"What is it?" Anthony asked.

"Remember these lyrics? 'Cause you can't stop the beat. Ever since this old world began.'" Ian sang.

"Oh. Hairspray." Anthony answered.

"Yes!"

Anthony corrects his answer.

"I actually like that song. Brings back memories." Wes said.

"I never watched it." Martini commentated.

"You should. It's a great movie." Sohinki and Joven states simultaneously.

_"District 9"_

"Oh great. Another alien movie." Ian said with disappointment.

"Another one?"

"Yep. Okay. This is about a giant spaceship that makes its territory and the scientists plans to fight back." Ian describes.

"District 9?"

"Yes!"

Anthony corrects his answer.

_"Apollo 13"_

"I SWEAR IF IT'S ANOTHER ALIEN MOVIE!" Martini yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down!" Joven shouts.

"Okay. This movie is about a group of astronauts who plans on going to the moon, but the rocket started having problems as it shuts down and they're now in space until they crash into the earth." Ian describes.

"Oh uh..."

"COME ON!" Mari yells.

"YOU CAN'T NOT KNOW THIS!" Joven yells.

"IT'S BASED ON A TRUE STORY!" Wes yells.

"Um...I know it's Apollo...oh. Apollo 13!"

"YES!" Everyone yells as Anthony corrects his answer.

"It was?" Martini asked afterwards.

"Yes. It was." Sohinki replied.

_"The Iron Giant"_

"So this is about a kid who finds a giant robot in a junkyard or something and they become best friends." Ian describes.

"Um..."

"Anthony, come on. Really?" Ian questioned.

"Hey, can't blame him." Martini said.

"I don't know it." Anthony passes.

_"Babe"_

_8 seconds left_

"Um pass. I don't know that one." Ian said as Anthony passed.

_"Chicken Run"_

_7 seconds left_

"Um pass. I don't know what that is." Ian said as Anthony passed.

"Come on Ian. Get some points." Joven said with encouragement.

"Yeah Ian, you &amp; Anthony can do this!" Martini said.

"Thanks for the motivation." Ian said with gratitude.

_"Star Wars: Episode IV- A New Hope"_

_6 seconds left_

"Okay. This is a sci-fi movie in space filled with all kinds of space ships and epic fights and battles." Ian describes.

"Quite a classic." Martini added.

"Oh I know this one. Star Wars." Anthony said.

"Yeah but which one?" Ian asked.

"Um...oh. I'm guessing a New Hope?" Anthony guessed.

"YES HURRY HURRY!" Ian yells as Anthony was about to correct his answer until,

_0 seconds left. TIME'S UP!_

"Did I get it?" Anthony asked.

"Nope. You were too late." Ian said.

Martini chuckles. "You're too slow!"

"Hey don't pull a Sonic." Anthony said.

"You guys got 4 points." Joven announced.

"Oh great. This sucks." Ian said.

"Not as bad as us.." Martini responded.

"Now it's our turn Wes. I hope you know movies." Joven said.

"Don't worry Joven. We'll do fine." Wes stated.

* * *

**Team Dark Bone Results: 4 points.**

**BOOOOOOM!**

**Round 2: Team Techno Song Blast. Wes and Jovenshire**

**Category: Blockbuster Movies**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

_"The Fugitive"_

"Okay. This is about a guy who was framed for killing his wife and he's now running away from the police to claim his innocence." Wes describes.

"Oh. The Fugitive?" Joven answered.

"Yep!"

"Alright then." Joven said as he corrects his answer.

"Sounds like an interesting movie, to be honest." Martini commentated.

"It's a good movie. You should watch it." Ian recommend.

_"Jurassic Park"_

"Oh. This is about scientists making dinosaurs come back to life, but it went rogue and turns into a fight for survival." Wes describes.

"Jurassic Park?"

"Yep!"

Joven corrects his answer.

"Wow. They're killing it right now." Sohinki remarked.

"Agreed," said Martini.

"They might win this Game Bang." Anthony stated.

_"Marvel's The Avengers"_

"Okay. This is about all the heroes uniting into one group to stop an evil God from destroying the planet." Wes describes.

"The Avengers?" Joven answers.

"Yes!"

Joven corrects his answer.

_"Finding Nemo"_

"Oh damn, they're on a roll..." Martini mumbled.

"So this is about a fish who was separated from his son and now he's going on a tremendous journey to find him and rescue him." Wes describes.

"Finding Nemo?" Joven answers.

"Yes!"

Joven corrects his answer.

"Oh damn.." Martini exclaimed.

_"The Simpsons Movie"_

"Um. Da da da danum da da da da." Wes hums.

"The Simpsons?"

"Yes!"

"Wait wait..." Sohinki exclaims.

"Well he said it. So yeah, it counts." Anthony states as Joven corrects his answer.

"Well, we know we're talking about movies so that's acceptable." Martini added.

_"American Psycho"_

_10 seconds left_

"So this is about a guy who's crazy and goes on a crazy killing spree." Wes hinted.

"Oh. American Psycho?"

"Yes!"

Joven corrects his answer.

"What even is that movie?" Martini asked.

"It was suppose to be a horror movie, but it's more of a dark humorous movie for some reason." Mari explained.

"Well then." Martini replied.

_"Toy Story 3"_

_5 seconds left_

"Okay. So this is about a couple of toys who were mistakenly transported to a daycare center and..."

_0 seconds left. TIME'S UP!_

"Dang it. I wasted my time!" Wes shouts.

"Hey. It's okay. We did well on this round." Joven stated with a smile.

"You did great!" Martini said.

"We got 6 points so far. We're still tied with Sohinki and Lazercorn." Wes stated.

"Argh. We need to beat them before they are completely tied with us Sohinki." Lazercorn said.

"Don't worry. We will win this." Sohinki remarked.

"Heh, sure you will." Martini shot back.

"The last category for the final round will be 'Act it out.'" Joven stated.

"Now in 'Act it Out,' the person that was giving hints to the answer, they now have to act like mimes. What that means is that they can't speak or make any sounds. You have to act out the answer without making sounds or saying a single word." Ian confidently explained.

"Ugh, Charades in a nutshell.." The she-Victini groaned.

Anthony started feeling confident about this category.

"Well Anthony is having some excitement. While I HAVE FURY!" Ian yells excitedly.

**Fawful: I HAVE FURY!**

* * *

**Team Techno Music Blast Results: 6 points**

**BOOOOOOM!**

**Final Round: Team Dark Psychics. Martini and Mari.**

**Category: Act It Out**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

"How good are you at Charades?" Mari questioned to Martini.

"I SUCK BADLY." Martini replied, nervously.

"But are you good at acting them out?" Mari asked curiously as she takes the tablet from Joven.

She only shrugs &amp; sighs. "Sadly, no."

"Okay. Then just try your best. Don't hold anything back." Mari said with motivation as she started the game.

"You can do it." Ian motivated.

"And even if you lose, it doesn't mean you gave it your best." Anthony added, only getting a glare by Mari. "Never mind."

Martini seemed a bit reluctant, but nodded slowly.

_"Mowing the Lawn"_

"Now remember. You can't say anything. You have to act it out." Anthony remarked.

The Victini nodded at Anthony, &amp; tried to imitate someone using a lawnmower, but it looked like pushing a shopping cart.

"Grocery Shopping?" Mari questioned.

The guys laughed.

"It does look like she's pushing a shopping cart." Ian stated.

She groaned, shook her head no, &amp; tried to imitate it again.

"Pushing a toy mower?"

"You're getting there, but nope." Lazercorn said.

Martini only shrugged &amp; continued what she was doing.

"Mowing a lawn?" Mari asked.

"Yep. You got it." Wes exclaimed as Mari corrects her answer.

_"Brushing your hair"_

Martini softly stroked a bit of her hair.

"Brushing your hair?" Mari questioned.

"Correct!" Lazercorn shouts.

**Plankton: CORRECT!**

Mari then corrects her answer.

"Martini, has anyone told you that you have nice hair?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, why?" Martini replied.

"Just asking cause I think it's nice." Wes complimented.

_"Folding laundry"_

"Oh boy." Ian exclaimed hysterically.

"WELP!" Martini shouts with frustration.

"Just try your best to act out what's on the tablet." Mari said.

_15 seconds left_

"And you might want to hurry. You got 15 seconds left." Sohinki stated.

Martini nodded slowly &amp; started thinking.

_10 seconds left_

"Hurry Martini!" Mari shouts.

"Agh..."

She started trying to imitate folding.

"Paper Airplane?" Mari questioned.

"No, but your kinda close." Lazercorn said.

_8 seconds left_

Martini then pretended to set something down, then pretended to grab something else, making folding motions afterwards.

"This is so hard..." she thought to herself.

"I don't know it." Mari then passes.

_"Hopscotch"_

_6 seconds left_

"Uhhh, I dunno what that is." Martini confessed.

Mari passes it after hearing that.

"We're definitely gonna lose." Mari sadly said.

_"Throwing a ball"_

_5 seconds left_

"Sorry!" Martini cried out. She then imitated the action of throwing something.

"You're throwing?" Mari questioned.

"Yeah, but what's she throwing?" Anthony asked.

"Um..."

_0 seconds left. TIME'S UP!_

**WHA WHA WHAAAAA!**

"Time's up. Sorry guys." Ian uttered.

"We're definitely doing a headstand." Mari chuckles after saying that.

Martini sadly sighed. "At least we tried."

"Yeah. At least you tried." Sohinki remarked.

"You might have lost this Game Bang, but you won by heart." Lazercorn stated.

"Thanks Lazercorn. So you and Sohinki are up now." Mari said.

"I'm going to be in my Gijinka form for this because there are lots of things that I am unable to do in my Pokemonform."Lazercorn explained.

* * *

**Team Dark Psychics Results: 2 points.**

**BOOOOOOM!**

**Final Round: Team Incinerating Sword. Sohinki and Lazercorn.**

**Category: Act It Out**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

"I like to point out that I'm not very good at guessing in Charades." Sohinki stated.

"Well try your best to guess." Lazercorn said, who happens to be in his Gijinka form.

"I'll try." Sohinki stated as he held up the tablet and started the game.

_"Backflip"_

"Oh that's easy for Lazercorn." Anthony stated.

"Really?" Martini asked.

Lazercorn does what the screen said.

"Really." Lazercorn answered.

"That's easy. A backflip." Sohinki said.

"Yep." Anthony said.

Sohinki corrects his answer.

_"Going through airport security"_

"Um...I might need some help with that one." Lazercorn nervously stated.

"Uh, is it possible to do that with just one person?" Martini stated.

"I'm guessing no, but I'm going to help Lazercorn with this." Ian stated as he started acting like a security guard.

"Thanks Ian." Lazercorn said as he walks past Ian, but Ian stops him and acts like he has a metal detector wand.

"I'm guessing going through security." Sohinki guessed.

"Well..."

"He said it. So we'll give it to you." Joven said as Sohinki corrects his answer.

_"Planking"_

"Oh that one's ridiculous." Lazercorn laughed.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Martini shouts.

"I'm not doing that one. Skip it." Lazercorn said as Sohinki skipped it.

"How ridiculous was it?" Sohinki asked with curiosity.

"Very ridiculous." Lazercorn replied.

_"Calling for a taxi"_

Lazercorn then waves his hand.

"Saying hello to someone?"

Lazercorn shakes his head "no."

"Think, Sohinki."

Sohinki nods at Martini and started thinking. Then he gets the idea.

"Calling a taxi?" Sohinki questioned.

"Yes." Wes answered as Sohinki corrects his answer.

_"Paddling in a canoe"_

Lazercorn started doing a rowing motion.

Martini was a bit confused.

"Are you rowing a boat?" Sohinki asked.

"Well..."

"He's close. So we'll give it to him." Wes said as Sohinki corrects his answer.

_"Flying a kite"_

_10 seconds left_

Lazercorn grabs a stick and uses it like a string.

"Um..."

"Um indeed." Martini stated.

"Are you roasting a marshmallow?" Sohinki asked.

"No." Lazercorn answered as he continues what's he's doing.

_6 seconds left_

"Time limit, Sohinki.." Martini warned.

"Argh! Um...holding a sword? Balancing a plate? Cutting a tree?" Sohinki hesitated.

_0 seconds left. TIME'S UP!_

"Ah no!" Sohinki shouts with shame in his voice.

"Hey, at least you didn't fail like me." Martini reassured.

"At least you tried Sohinki. By the way, that last one was 'flying a kite.'" Lazercorn reassured.

"Ah no wonder you were holding it like a fishing rod." Sohinki said with shame in his voice.

"Don't be ashamed. We're still winning." Lazercorn stated.

"I don't know about that. You guys got 4 points in that round." Joven remarked. "So me and Wes might be able to win if we get more than 4 points."

Martini merely grunted.

"Alright Anthony. Let's show these guys how it's done." Ian stated.

* * *

**Team Incinerating Sword Results: 4 points**

**BOOOOOM!**

**Final Round: Team Dark Bone. Ian and Anthony.**

**Category: Act It Out**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

"Let me just say that I suck at acting. So we probably might lose in this one." Anthony stated.

"Let's just hope we're not last. So give it your best." Ian said as he started the game.

_"Rock Climbing"_

Anthony does some sort of climbing motion.

"Oh. Rock Climbing." Ian guessed.

"Correct." Anthony said as Ian corrects his answer.

"Good start, guys." Martini said.

"Yeah, they're starting this off good." Joven said.

_"Opening presents"_

Anthony starts doing a ripping paper motion, but it's more like he's ripping something apart.

"You're ripping a body apart?" Ian questions.

"What?" Lazercorn questioned.

"No!" Anthony shouts.

"Heh, I wish!" Martini stated.

"What? Martini, that's just messed up." Lazercorn remarked.

"Dude, I AM messed up." She replied.

"Yeah. Your head's not working right." Wes reinstated.

Anthony does a different motion of what the screen says.

"Oh you're opening a present." Ian asked.

"Yes!" Anthony shouts as Ian corrects his answer.

"Aw dang it!" Martini shouts.

_"Building a sandcastle"_

Anthony does some kind of building motion.

"You're building something?" Ian questioned.

"Yeah, but what is he building?" Lazercorn asked.

"What Lazercorn said." Martini said.

"Um...you're building a castle?" Ian questioned.

"Well you did say castle, so we'll give it to you." Sohinki said as Ian shrugged and corrects his answer.

_"Trick or Treating"_

"Now this is a bit tricky." Martini noted.

"I'm gonna need a bag." Anthony said, until Lazercorn left and threw a brown bag at him.

"There you go." Lazercorn said.

"Thanks Lazercorn." Anthony said with distraught as he acts like he's receiving candy.

"Um..."

_10 seconds left_

"C'mon guys.." Martini muttered.

"Wait wait...you're going trick or treating?" Ian asked.

"Yes!"

Ian corrects his answer.

_"Snorkeling"_

"I'm not doing that one." Anthony said as Ian passes.

_"Skipping"_

_10 seconds left_

"Ian, Anthony, you can do this.." Martini encouraged.

"I'm doing this AJ Lee style." Anthony stated as he started skipping in place while swaying his arms.

"I think you gave it away with the AJ Lee. So skipping?" Ian questioned.

"Correct." Anthony said as Ian corrects his answer.

_"Frosting a cake"_

_4 seconds left_

"Oh how am I supposed to do that one?" Anthony asked.

Martini merely shrugged.

"Try your best!" Lazercorn shouted.

Anthony was about to act until,

_0 seconds left. TIME'S UP!_

"Well it's over." Ian said.

"You got 5 points in that round. We're behind Sohinki and Lazercorn by two points." Anthony stated.

"So if Joven and Wes can get 4 points, they are tied for 1st Place with Sohinki and Lazercorn. But if Joven and Wes gets more than 4 points, they win the entire Game Bang." Mari explained.

"But if me and Wes gets less than 4 points, then Sohinki and Lazercorn win the Game Bang while me and Wes either get 3rd or 2nd Place." Joven stated.

"So let's do our best Joven!" Wes shouts with excitement.

Martini smiled at the 2. "I have faith in you guys."

"Hey thanks Martini." Wes smiles.

"Let's do our best." Joven said to Wes.

"You got it!" He replied.

* * *

**Team Dark Bone Results: 5 points**

**BOOOOOM!**

**Final Round: Team Techno Music Blast. Jovenshire and Wes.**

**Category: Act It Out**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

"Are you terrible at Charades?" Wes asked Joven.

"I'm terrible at guessing them, but I'm not terrible at acting them." Joven replied.

"Okay then. We're good." Wes said as he held up the tablet and started the game.

_"Playing Ping Pong"_

Joven used his claw and pretend it was a paddle as he moved it around like he's playing Ping Pong.

"You're playing Ping Pong?" Wes asked.

"Yes!" Joven answered as Wes corrects the answer.

"Wow. We were all terrible except them." Anthony mentioned.

"You don't say?" Sohinki jokingly asked.

**Nicolas Cage: You don't say?**

"I think it's clear that Joven &amp; Wes are gonna ace this round." Martini commentated.

"If they can somehow break the tie with Sohinki and Lazercorn, they win the entire game." Ian stated.

_"Having a photoshoot"_

"I don't think I can do that by myself, so skip it." Joven stated.

Wes nods and passes it.

_"Practicing the flute"_

Joven then pretends he's playing a flute.

"Playing a flute?" Wes questions.

"Yes!" Joven replied as Wes corrects his answer.

"They skip one and get a more simple one. That's a strategy." Sohinki stated.

"Damn, I should have done that." Martini grunted.

"Honestly, this isn't a strategy. I just didn't know how to do that last one on my own." Joven admitted.

_"Throwing Darts"_

Joven does a motion where he's throwing, but he's throwing in a low angle.

"Oh I know that angle. Throwing darts?" Wes questioned.

"Yes!"

Wes corrects his answer.

_"Opening a Window"_

"How does he know that angle anyways?" Martini questioned.

"I play a lot of darts with Joven in our spare time." Wes answered.

Joven then does a motion where he's lifting something up and raises his arms.

"You're lifting weights?" Wes asked.

"What? No." Joven replied as the guys laughed.

"Like Joven ever needs to work out. He's made of metal. He's already strong." Lazercorn said while laughing.

"Who knows, him working out could help in the long run." Martini joked.

"Says the girl Victini with so many embarrassing incidents." Ian replied while laughing.

"Hey, don't bring them up! Aren't we being recorded?" she grunted again.

"That's the fun part!" Lazercorn shouts with humor in his voice.

"AGH!"

"How does this look like I'm lifting weights?" Joven asked as he does the same motion he was doing before.

"Oh wait. You're opening a window." Wes guessed.

"Yes!"

Wes then corrects his answer.

_"Opening Mail"_

"Really?" Joven then does an opening motion. Like he's cutting through paper with his claw.

"Yep, they're gonna win." Martini said.

"Opening mail?" Wes asked.

"Yes!"

Wes corrects his answer.

_"Playing the Bagpipes"_

_10 seconds left_

"Oh that looks so stupid." Anthony said as he chuckles with humor.

Martini tried to hold in a snicker after seeing "Playing the Bagpipes".

"Let's have Joven wear a kilt for this one." Sohinki jokingly said while chuckling.

"NO!" Joven yells angrily as he motions what the screen says, making everyone laugh.

"JUST LOOKING AT THIS IS HILARIOUS!" Ian yells as he laughs and bangs the wall.

Martini was busy trying not to burst into laughter, only to end up doing so. "JOVEN YOU DEFINITELY NEED A KILT &amp; MATCHING HAT!" she cried out.

"REALLY?! I'M JUST ACTING AND THEN I GET A LARGE LOAD OF LAUGHING?!" Joven yells with all the anger he has.

Wes laughed so much that it looked like he's crying.

"I'm just gonna correct this since I know what the answer is." Wes whined as he corrects his answer.

_"DJing"_

_5 seconds left_

"Oh I might need some headphones for this." Joven stated.

Martini, who had finally stopped laughing, got up &amp; started running to a table with headphones.

"Well I didn't mean literally, but thanks anyway." Joven said as he puts on the headphones and does a DJ motion.

"Techno Music is in the house! You're being a DJ!" Wes shouts with excitement. Joven nods as Wes corrects his answer.

The screen showed "Reading a Book" until,

_0 seconds left. TIME'S UP!_

"I feel like the DJ one was for celebration for their victory." Lazercorn stated.

"Apparently so." Martini agreed.

"We got 7 points!" Wes shouts in excitement.

"Winning Pokemon VGs!" Joven high fives Wes.

* * *

**Team Techno Music Blast Results: 7 points.**

**ZAP**

* * *

"Time to round up the scores." Ian stated, holding a notepad.

"In 1st Place, Team Techno Music Blast with 19 points!"

"YAY!" Wes yells as he high fives Joven.

"Our first Game Bang and we won it." Joven stated.

"I had my doubts in the first round, but you guys redeemed yourselves in those other rounds!" Martini said.

"In 2nd Place, Team Incinerating Sword with 16 points." Ian announced.

"Huh? Not bad." Anthony said as he claps. And so did everyone else.

"I honestly thought we were going to be tied again with Joven and Wes." Sohinki stated.

"I honestly thought we were going to win, but we did our best." Lazercorn remarked.

"In 3rd Place, Team Dark Bone with 14 points." Ian announced.

"Uh oh." Anthony uttered with humor.

"Uh oh?" Martini asked.

"And in last place, Team Dark Psychics with 11 points." Ian announced.

"OOHHH!" The guys yells.

"I can't believe Martini and I are going to do headstands." Mari said in shame.

"Martini and Mari are definitely doing headstands while eating cabbage." Lazercorn stated.

"Whoop de doo." Martini said with obvious sarcasm.

"I'm already hating this." Mari then chuckles.

"Let's do this." Joven uttered.

"GAME BANG!"

* * *

**ZAP!**

Joven and Wes were now holding a head of cabbage as Mari and Martini were standing close to a wall.

"Hey Jovenshire? You hungry for cabbage?" Wes asked.

"No I don't really like cabbage very much, but these two girls look like cabbage eaters." Joven answered.

"This is what happens when you barely know anything!" Mari shouts.

"WHY ME?! WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Martini exclaimed.

"Alright. Get on your heads!" Ian shouts as Mari does a headstand.

"This is already hurting my head." Mari stated.

Martini also did a headstand, &amp; whined. "My ears hurrrtt..."

"You know you can float up right?" Joven questioned.

"Yeah, but that'd be cheating." Martini replied.

"Okay. Then fight through the pain." Joven said.

"Let the cabbage eating begin!" Wes shouts as he gives Mari the cabbage as she starts eating it. Joven does the same with Martini.

She took a bite out of it, groans, &amp; continues trying to eat it.

"This cabbage tastes terrible. Is this cabbage expired?" Mari asked as she takes another bite.

"No. This is fresh. We got these cabbages yesterday. How can they be expired already?" Anthony asked.

"Agh… I hate this.." Martini sighed.

"Keep eating Martini! You could use the fiber!" Lazercorn shouts.

"Shut up!" She angrily keeps eating the cabbage.

"Ow! You're biting my claw Martini!" Joven shouts in slight pain, still letting Martini eat the cabbage.

Mari was still eating her cabbage until she lost balance and falls off the wall.

"Oh. Mari's done." Wes stated as Mari gets up.

"I couldn't keep my balance anymore. Sorry Wes." Mari teased.

"Well no use for this." Wes said as he throws the cabbage behind him, unknowingly hitting Ian in the face.

"Ow! Wes!" Ian shouts angrily as Wes laughs.

"Martini?! Ow! You're biting my claw!" Joven shouts as the guys laughed.

She smirked evilly &amp; continued eating the cabbage &amp; unintentionally biting Joven's claw.

"He's getting his claw bitten by a girl. That's hilarious." Anthony stated as he laughs with humor.

"What the...Anthony? Shut the hell up!" Joven angrily shouts, making Anthony laughed more.

"How long can Martini hold that headstand?" Ian questions.

Martini finally falls on her stomach. "My ears freaking ache..."

"Well you managed to bite my claw 3 times." Joven reinstated as the guys laughed.

"Alright. I think that's enough of this." Sohinki stated while laughing.

"Join us next time on another Game Bang. We join together and play games and losers gets humiliated." Ian explains.

"Anything you want to say before we sign off Martini?" Mari asked.

"Yup. DON'T. SUCK. AT. CHARADES. Or you may end up doing headstands while eating expired cabbage." Martini exclaimed.

"The cabbage wasn't expired!" Anthony shouts.

"Try eating expired vanilla icing!"

"WHAT?!"

"NO! NO! I'M DONE I'M DONE!" Ian yells.

"GAME BANG! GAME BANG GAME BANG!"

The video ended.

* * *

"Well what do you guys think? Leave a review and we'll see what you think about this exclusive episode of Game Bang." Anthony stated with a smile.

"I think we did a good job in that episode of Game Bang. What do you think Anthony?" Ian asked.

"I say we did good, but it can't be perfect." Anthony answered.

Martini nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there were quite an amount of screwups."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ian and Anthony exclaimed in surprise.

"Where did you come from Martini?" Ian asked in surprise.

"Oh, you didn't notice me crawling to the corner after the video ended?" She chuckled.

"...not really." Ian answered.

"Nope. I didn't notice." Anthony chuckles.

Martini chuckles again, this time a bit louder.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go. Your chuckling is creeping me out." Anthony said as he left off-screen.

"Well then." Ian remarked.

"Well then indeed. My chuckling isn't THAT creepy." Martini complained.

"I say it's adorable." Ian comments as he wraps his arm around Martini.

"I get that a lot, fam." She smiled.

"Only two more episodes left until Pokemosh Games comes out. And I'm really excited for our future Game Bang episodes." Ian stated.

"I can't wait to see or be in them!" Martini replied.

"And I would like to thank ThreeWonders583, or more likely known as Abyss Xeboarus on Google+, for having Martini here with us on Game Bang." Ian reassured with gratitude.

"He's quite the weird but fun guy!" Martini added.

"He's a slightly insane Lugia. I wouldn't say weird." Ian chuckles.

"Um, I think you're confusing the OC with the actual admin." Martini said.

_/It's true you know._

"Well that just happened." He chuckles.

"See you guys next for a new episode of Pokemosh. Turn off the camera for me Martini." Ian said as he walks away, humming to "Darude Sandstorm."

She faced the camera, &amp; whispered. "Oh, &amp; I'm totally not shamelessly self-promoting a soon-to-come story by my admin." Martini then snickered.

"Just letting you guys know a bit more about me. Name's Martini Roving, &amp; I actually live with the Pokemosh Crew nowadays."

"HEY?!"

"YOU LIVE IN OUR DORM IN THE ACADEMY, NOT IN THE CASTLE!" Anthony yells.

"Actually, she has many more secrets than that." Ian said from a distance.

"I SAID NOWADAYS, GUYS!" Martini then realized something. "Wait, I don't think the viewers know about Liberty Garden Academy..."

"They probably know it's on Google+. So yeah, wanna join, it's on Google+." Anthony said from afar.

"Well I guess that wraps up the shameless self-promotion!" Martini joked.

Ian comes in front of the camera.

"Martini's the Panty Queen." He then leaves the shot.

Martini growls to herself.

Anthony came in front of the camera.

"Well, Ian ruined a life." Anthony chuckles.

"Ugh, now they're getting the wrong idea," the she-Victini grumbled.

"Ah don't worry. They'll probably figure it out themselves cause I'm not telling them what that title means." Anthony stated.

She merely shrugged. "Eh."

"Yeah. See you guys next time." Anthony waves to the camera. "Wave to the camera Martini."

Martini waves and then yawns.

"I can see why you're yawning. It is 11:00 PM at the Academy." Anthony stated.

"Dude, I sleep at 2:17 AM when at the Academy," she replied.

"Hehehe. She's cute, isn't she?" Anthony asked.

"Well then." Martini muttered.

"See you guys next time." Anthony said.

"Hope to see you viewers again!" Martini added.

Anthony smiles and turns off the camera.


	4. Shows in Pokemosh Games

"What's up everyone. It's us, Ian and Anthony right here." Ian greeted.

"Is that what you call a hello to everyone watching?" Anthony asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Then you failed. Anyway, today on this episode of Pokemosh, since this is the 4th episode of this show, that means we have one episode left until Pokemosh Games is out. So today, we'll be discussing the shows that will be showing on Pokemosh Games." Anthony announced.

"If you remember last episode, we showed you guys an exclusive Game Bang episode featuring our friend, Martini the Victini Anthro, where we played Heads Up. Well Game Bang is only one of the shows featured on Pokemosh Games. In fact, we also have many other shows to be in tack. And for this episode, we'll show you some footage of the shows, as well as the description of what the show is about." Ian explained.

"So first off on the show list is a show featuring Sohinki the Victini, Jovenshire the Genesect, and Lazercorn the Shiny Keldeo, where they talk about certain mechanics in many video games, as well as characters, plot lines, and much more. They can even talk about their own experiences in video games. That show is called 'Pokemon Countdown. And we got some footage of the show with Sohinki in the shot." Ian takes out a remote and presses the play button on the remote, playing footage.

* * *

**Now presenting, Sohinki's work on "Pokemon Countdown"**

"_Now if there's something in video games that the Pokemosh Crew likes the most, including me, is fighting games. Games that brings you to give it your all to win a game. And one game that really fits that description is Mortal Kombat. For one thing, Mortal Kombat has a list of so many fighters to choose from. Like Sub Zero, Scorpion, Kitana, and more. Another, the combat system is pretty hard to master, but once you get the hang of things, it makes matches a lot more interesting." Sohinki explains with much detail._

* * *

"This is what 'Pokemon Countdown' would look like from here on out." Ian stated.

"I got to say that Sohinki did a good job on this segment, but that's not the only show we're showing on here. We also have a show that's counting down from the Top 5 best as well as the Top 5 worst. Why Top 5? Well let's say that it's more simple for us to do. We are now presenting 'Top 5 Stars.'" Anthony announced as Ian changed the video and pressed play on the remote.

* * *

**Now presenting, a short clip of "Top 5 Stars"**

"_Hello gamers and welcome to the first episode of "Top 5 Stars." Now if you're wondering what this show is about, well it's in the title really." Jovenshire pointed out._

"_You're such a jerk, Joven." Lazercorn said in the background._

"_Heh heh. Not funny. So anyway, I want to give a shout out to Keldeo the Critic for inspiring me to make this list. Now, we've played the 3rd installment of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Game, which is Gates to Infinity. Some of the game play was so amazing, but most of it was just something we all hate or it's perfectly stupid or the dumbest. So with that point on, I'm giving you guys the Top 5 Gates to Infinity Moments we hate the most." Jovenshire announced._

* * *

"This was actually recorded last year and we still didn't post it." Ian then laughs. "I mean, it was meant for Pokemosh Games, but still, we haven't even posted it."

"If you guys are thinking Jovenshire is the only one that's gonna be on this show, then you're wrong. Sohinki and Lazercorn will also take part in this show. And it's not just gonna be about moments in video games. It'll also be more than that." Anthony explained, then changed the video on the screen.

"I hope you guys like epic boss battles because we got a show all about that. Featuring Sohinki and Lazercorn, this is show where they take on all kinds of bosses from video games. This is 'Boss Blitz.'" Ian announced as the video played.

* * *

**Now presenting, Sohinki and Lazercorn on "Boss Blitz"**

"_Time Eater? More like 'Time Jerker." Lazercorn stated in an insulting way._

"_Is that suppose to be a 'Henry Danger' reference?" Sohinki asked?_

"_Yep." Lazercorn answered as he put his focus on the game. The Time Eater boss fight starting off with the usual "annoying character hints you already know in the first place."_

"_Yeah yeah. I already know how this fight goes." Lazercorn said in an annoyed manner as he pressed the boost button. The Time Eater's first attack was the homing shots._

_**Vector: That looks like a homing shot.**_

_**Blaze: Be careful, Sonic.**_

"_I already know dummy." Lazercorn uttered in an annoyed tone._

"_As much as I like Blaze as a character, I didn't need to hear that from her." Sohinki stated._

"_Yeah. I think this is more annoying than Omachao!" Lazercorn commented in an insulting way._

"_Nobody would disagree with you on that." Sohinki stated while chuckling._

* * *

"Other than Jovenshire being on a gaming related show like 'Top 5 Stars," Jovenshire will also be featured on 'Boss Blitz,' taking on video game bosses of any kind." Ian announced.

"Yes. Although, I can see that we'll be having epic boss fights when the show comes on. Now Anthony, can I ask you something?"

"Um….sure I guess."

"What was your reaction when you played Street Fighter for the first time?" Ian curiously asked.

"OH MY GOD IAN! IT WAS SO COMPLICATED! YOU HAVE TO MEMORIZE EVERY SINGLE COMBO IN A CHARACTER SO THAT YOU CAN WIN FIGHTS, BUT IT'S SO HARD TO DO THAT BECAUSE THERE'S SO MANY COMBOS A CHARACTER HAS THAT IT'S REALLY DIFFICULT TO MEMORIZE EVERY SINGLE ONE! THAT'S HOW I SUCK BADLY IN ALL STREET FIGHTER GAMES!" Anthony ranted in anger, until it hit him. "Wait a minute, you just asked me that question to introduce one of the shows in Pokemosh."

"You got that right. Haaaa! Haaaa! Anyway, remember your first time playing a certain game? It's really hard at first, but once you get used to the controls, it gets easier. That's what the show 'Button Mash' is for. A show where we play a game we never played before and learn how to play it. It will get frustrating at first, but then it gets easy. I will show you a footage of when me and Anthony first played Sonic Advance 3. And believe me, we both sucked at it."

* * *

**Now showing, Ian and Anthony's game play on Sonic Advance 3 on "Button Mash"**

"_No! What are you doing? Follow me!" Ian shouts angrily while Anthony was getting lost on Route 99 Act 1 as Tails._

"_I can't find you. I keep running into enemies." After that was said, Anthony ran into a blue ladybug robot and died._

"_ANTHONY! HOW DID YOU DIE?!" Ian yells angrily as he and Anthony started at the last checkpoint while Anthony was just laughing._

"_I….Ah hahahaha. I ran into a robot ladybug and died." Anthony answers as he continues laughing._

"_You didn't have rings?!" Ian asked._

"_No. I ran into a bird like enemy and lost all my rings." Anthony answered as he laughs._

"_Darn it Anthony." Ian uttered._

"_Hey. You got lost once too." Anthony remarked._

"_Yeah, but you get lost more than I do." Ian stated as he defeats a blue ladybug robot. Anthony jumped on 2 blue robot ladybugs and accidentally died from a bird robot._

"_ANTHONY!"_

_Anthony starts laughing hysterically after that happened._

* * *

"We lost our last life when I died from that bird." Anthony remarked as he laughed.

"Don't remind me." Ian uttered out in frustration.

"Yo-You had a lot of gamer rage when I kept on getting lost on the _first level_." Anthony reminded Ian.

"I KNOW THAT ANTHONY!" Ian yells angrily while Anthony just laughed.

"Okay, enough gamer rage. This next show is kinda obvious to come up. Other than Game Bang where we all group together to compete against each other, we have a show where 3, possibly 4 of us group together to play a game for fun than being competitive. And also, the title is kinda obvious as well. And just to not rip off 'Gametime with Smosh,' we came up with a title of our own. It's called 'Pokemosh Group Up.'" Anthony announced as he played a video.

* * *

**Now presenting, footage of "Pokemosh Group Up"**

"_Oh come on Anthony. Let me win for once." Lazercorn complained while playing Shulk as he tried to use Backslash on Anthony, who was playing Bowser as he avoided the attack._

"_No way you'll hit me like that. You'll have to try harder." Anthony stated in a voice imitation of Xord._

"_Don't talk like Xord in front of me. Eat this!" Lazercorn shouts as he grabbed Bowser and front throws him._

"_Wow. And I thought I would be angry when I lose to Anthony. Lazercorn, you'll have to try your best to beat Anthony." Ian stated._

"_SHUT UP IAN AND LET ME FOCUS!" Lazercorn angrily yells while Ian just chuckled a bit._

"_Hashtag Gamer Rage." Anthony exclaimed._

* * *

"That's gonna be our first episode of 'Pokemosh Group Up." Anthony announced after the video ended.

"Wanting to know who won? You'll see very soon. As for right now, we have 2 more shows to talk about and we'll wrap it up for today."

"For this show is specifically on the outside of the castle, as well as the open fields of the Moor of Icirrus, but do lots of crazy shenanigans." Anthony explained.

"Shenanigans? What do you mean?" Ian asked curiously.

"You know, shenanigans? Doing all kinds of crazy things in online mode? Those shenanigans?" Anthony pointed out.

"I still don't get the shenanigans." Ian said without thought.

"Come on Ian. You really don't get it? All the crazy shenanigans we do outside? Playing in zorb balls, playing games while outside, sometimes getting hurt, and much more. Those shenanigans?" Anthony points out to Ian.

"Ooooooh. Those shenanigans. Now I get it." Ian replied.

**Captain O'Hagan: I swear to God I'll pistol whip the next guy that says "shenanigans."**

"See what we did there? There's one of our favorite quotes." Anthony stated.

"Not only that, but it's our way of introducing for us to play outdoor games like tag, dodge ball, et cetera. We titled it 'Outdoor Gaming.'" Ian announced.

"Let's show you Sohinki, Jovenshire, Lazercorn, and Wes' footage on the show."

* * *

**Now showing, "Outdoor Gaming" footage with Sohinki, Lazercorn, Jovenshire, and Wes**

"_Oh god. Man, I'm starting to get dizzy." Jovenshire stated as he was rolling around in a zorb ball while Sohinki, Wes and Lazercorn were pushing it around._

"_Ohh, take this!" Lazercorn shouts as he tackles the zorb ball, making Joven even more dizzy._

"_Oh crap! Lazercorn!"_

"_Superkick!" Wes yells excitedly and kicks the zorb ball with force, making it roll around._

"_WES!"_

"_This is fun!" Sohinki shouts as he headbutted the zorb ball, rolling it around._

"_Oh I think I'm gonna hurl." Joven stated._

"_Oh. Ew! Get out of there then."_

"_You could have told us before." Sohinki stated._

* * *

"Sohinki has a point right there. If you feel like you're gonna throw up, tell someone before you go inside a giant hamster ball." Ian stated, then shudders in disgust.

"We have a lot more outdoor activities like that. Anyway, last but not least, we have one more show. It's the one show where we do whatever we want. We can play video games, but we can also do challenges, read FanFictions, imitate funny scenarios, and hang out and have fun. We like to call it….you know what Ian? Why don't you announce the last show before we end things off here." Anthony tells Ian.

"I would love to. From what Anthony just explained about this last show on Pokemosh Games, it's a show we like to call 'Monado Bonus.'" Ian then laughed. "I get it. 'Monado Bonus.' If that was an actual art in Xenoblade Chronicles, then that would be awesome. Anyway, onto the video."

"Just to specify, it's a clip of some of the crew playing the whisper challenge. I think it's hilarious." Anthony stated.

* * *

**Now playing, a short clip of "Monado Bonus"**

"_Wow. This music is really loud." Sohinki stated, taking out one headphone from his ear._

"_Put that back on or that counts as cheating." Wes demanded._

"_Hehe, demanding." Sohinki uttered as he puts back the headphone on his ear._

"_Okay Joven, you start it off." Wes tells Jovenshire._

"_Alright let me thing. Hmm….money means nothing to me." Joven said._

"_Um….bologna means charging to bees?" Hearing that made Wes, Joven and Lazercorn laugh._

"_Not even close." Lazercorn stated. "Joven, try again."_

"_Alright." He tried to keep it together from laughing and repeated what he said before._

"_Um….money means blowing to me?" Sohinki attempted._

"_What the?" Everybody then laughs more than before._

"_Close enough!" Lazercorn shouts._

* * *

"Not even close. Hahaha." Ian laughed out.

"As for what Sohinki said about the music being loud, his ears are big and pointed. I get that Victinis have V shaped ears, but for Sohinki to even say that, how ironic right?" Anthony asked, then laughs.

"Also, just a little fun fact about Sohinki. His ears are a bit bigger than normal. Like lets say, 5 inches taller than normal." Ian stated.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sohinki angrily yells off screen. Ian and Anthony just laughed it off.

"So that is it for the shows that's gonna appear on Pokemosh Games. If you want to know more information about these shows, let us know. We would be happy to answer your questions." Anthony stated.

"And be ready when Pokemosh Games comes out. We'll work really hard on it, even if it means not taking a break." Ian stated, until he gets elbow jabbed in the stomach by Anthony.

"We need breaks eventually, you idiot." Anthony uttered in disbelief.

"Sorry. Got carried away a little." Ian nervously laughs.

"Anyway, see you guys next time. Oh wait, as for the 5th episode of Pokemosh, we're gonna do what Keldeo the Critic asked us to do." Anthony stated with a smile as the Legend of Zelda main theme plays in the background.

"See you guys then."


	5. Legend of Zelda Rap (Pokemosh Parody)

"**I'm just gonna destroy property just to-**

_**Record Scratch Sounds**_

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it up right there!" Ian shouts as he came in front of the screen, dressed up as Link.

"Before we start up this episode, there are a few things I must point out." Ian then faces the camera.

"First of all, this is a parody of the official Legend of Zelda rap created by Smosh themselves. You know how the video goes out and other things like that, but for this parody, it's gonna be completely different from the video. It's gonna be played out differently, the scenes are different, and the characters are gonna be different as well. Second, the lyrics are gonna be the same as the original and there will be a few changes to the lyrics. And finally, this is requested by Keldeo the Critic. At first, we didn't think this though because of certain reasons, so we came up with a solution to do this particular episode. As of right now, the actions, setting, and characters, will be changed from the original video by Smosh. And also, the lyrics belongs to Smosh and all the credit goes to Smosh."

"So with that out of the way, let's go on with the episode. Let the music spin." Ian announced and walks out of the camera shot.

* * *

"**I'm just gonna destroy property just to get random gems."**

**SHUT UP!**

* * *

Ian: **Singing**

Anthony: Singing

Meloetta the Chick: _Singing_

* * *

_(Legend of Zelda theme starts playing)_

The setting was at an field with a small house in the middle. The door then slams open as a Lucario wearing a green tunic, a green hat, and white tights walked out of the house.

The Lucario was swinging around his Master Sword, slashing some monsters. He rolled a bomb over at a rocky wall as the bomb exploded, opening a path to a cave. He threw a boomerang to hit 3 switches floating high above.

The Lucario lit up a lantern, shining the cave so that he could see what's around him. He pulls out the Master Sword from his back and walks in the cave.

**Yeah, my name is Link, man. I'm more well known than Lil' Wayne**

Link pushed a Weavile dressed as Lil' Wayne into a pond.

**Oh, you thought my name was Zelda? THAT'S A FREAKING GIRL'S' NAME!**

Link was fighting 5 monsters with the Master Sword, protecting Princess Zelda the Meloetta.

**I've saved the world like fifteen times and saved the princess from demise and I do it all alone with no help and no advice**

A blue fairy came and started flying around Link's head.

"Hey. Look, listen."

**Hey, look, listen you freaking annoying fairy!**

Link covered his ears in annoyance and slapped Navi away from him.

**I'd rather be forced to listen to constant Katy Perry.**

An Pichu elf with a boombox came out from a bush behind Link. The boombox was playing "Part of Me" by Katy Perry, annoying Link a lot as he ran away, holding his ears. The Pichu elf chuckled and chased after Link with the boombox in his hands.

Link then had enough as he takes the boombox from the Pichu elf and sliced it in half with the Master Sword, breaking it and stopping the music.

Link was walking up to a cliff side of a mountain as he can see all of Hyrule from the view.

**I think it's time I got some recognition, don't you think?**

Princess Zelda was brushing her hair in her room in Hyrule Castle.

**Legend of Zelda? Screw that!**

Link comes from behind Princess Zelda and poured a bucket of water on her head, startling her.

**Legend of Link!**

Princess Zelda dried herself off with a towel, giggled a bit and started singing.

'_Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K, wears tights everyday, don't give a darn what you say_

Link spin slashes 8 monsters surrounding him, defeating them all.

_Got bigger guts, than even Evel Knievel, and he ain't gonna stop, 'til the world is free of evil_

Link picks up a pot and throws it. The pot hits a house and breaks apart as a Dark Celebi elf came out of the house and starts angrily yelling at Link, who was showing off at the Dark Celebi elf.

**I'll break all your pots and I best not hear your bitchin'.**

Link flashed his Triforce of Courage from his gauntlet in front of the Dark Celebi elf.

**I got the Triforce of Courage BITCH! So you better listen! That's right!**

Link spin slashed some monsters and bushes, dropping green rupees. He picks the rupees up and puts them in a leather bag.

**I'm called the bushwhacker and my bank account's maxed out. Got 999 rupees, and my leather wallet's packed now**

**Can't back down, can't slack now**

A Pichu elf blows an air horn at a sleeping Link, waking him up and startling him.

**The world needs me to attack now**

Monsters came out of bushes and surrounds Link and the Pichu elf. Link pulls out the Master Sword and attacks them.

**Yet, I'm forced to pay out the cash, for these bombs at Castle Town**

Link pays all 999 rupees for a 10 bombs at a shop.

Link defeats a giant Moldorm as the Moldorm explodes and drops a Heart Container. Link then starts playing a small tune on the Ocarina.

**Just give me some heart containers and let me spit on my Ocarina**

A shadow appears in Hyrule Castle and grabs Princess Zelda from behind. The shadow takes Zelda to a dark castle and locks her up in chains, hanging her arms and legs on a wall, 5 feet from the floor. She cries for help.

A guard from Hyrule knocks on the door to Link's house. Link opens the door, equipped with a bow, boomerang, bombs, Hylian Shield, and the Master Sword. The guard tells Link about Zelda being kidnapped as Link draws out his sword and leaves the house to head to the castle.

**So I can kick that selfish jerk, Ganon, all the way to Argentina!**

Princess Zelda struggles to get out of the chains, but it was no use. She can sense Link's presence in the castle as she smiles and starts singing.

'_Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K, wears tights everyday, don't give a darn what you say_

Link was fighting through the monsters in the dark castle, attempting to reach where Princess Zelda is being held captive.

_Got bigger guts, than even Evel Knievel, and he ain't gonna stop, 'til the world is free of evil_

Link busts the door open and sees Princess Zelda in chains, hanging from the ground. Zelda looks up and cries happily to see Link.

Link smirks and approaches Zelda, aiming the Master Sword at the chains, until a dark energy emerges in front of Link, startling him a little as he backs away. Princess Zelda gasped in fright, quaking in fear.

The dark energy formed into a ball as evil laughter can be heard. Link held his Master Sword high, raising the Hylian Shield in front of him. The ball exploded around the area, sounds of a cape flapping was heard. What stands in Link's way, and what stood in the place of the dark energy ball, was a Zoroark wearing dark heavy armour, a red cape, and a Warlock Blade on his back. It was the dark evil king, Ganondorf.

Link and Ganondorf glared at each other with pure determination. Ganondorf having an evil smirk on his face.

Yo, you low-life elf, need a ride up to the North Pole?

Ganondorf points to a dark area, flames lighting it up, revealing a naughty list.

Santa's got a thing for elves; gettin' his marriage annulled

Link growls angrily and slashed up the list.

You really think saving the princess will convince me you're straight? HA HA!

Ganondorf makes a green skirt and boots appear and throws them at Link, who slashed them apart.

The Uggs and skirt fad is so 2008

Link attempts to slash Ganondorf with the Master Sword, but the evil king jumps and avoids the attack and pulls out his Warlock Blade.

**OH SNAP! It's Ganondorf trying to jock up my style**

Link pulls out a picture of Abraham Lincoln and Batman from his inventory.

**Batman's cape? Lincoln's beard? Were you dressed by a child?**

Link slams both pictures through Ganondorf's head, making him slightly dazed as Link kicks Ganon back.

**You're a ginger with no soul and you look like a freaking troll!**

Link throws a bomb at Ganondorf, but he deflected it with a dark barrier. Link then pulls out a projector and shows a video of Bowser kidnapping Princess Peach, taking her to his castle.

**Isn't kidnapping helpless girls getting a little bit old?**

Ganondorf rushed to Link and grabs him by the throat and slams him on a wall. Link screamed in pain. Zelda gasped in fear from the impact.

You think Zelda's stupid enough to get kidnapped so often?

The evil king throws Link on the ground and kicks him. He then smashed the projector and shows a slideshow of Zelda heading to his castle, on her knees, begging Ganondorf to be locked in his dungeon.

She runs off to my castle, into my room and begs to get locked in

Link gets up and slashes the projector in half. He then attempts to slash Ganondorf, but Ganon blocks hit with his Warlock Blade and pushes Link away from him.

Yeah, she's sick of your little Deku nuts and your girly fairy face

Giant letters fell from the ceiling behind Ganon, spelling out Link's name.

L-I-N-K?

3 letters spelling out "Gay" fell, crushing the "K" of Link's name.

More like L-I-N-GAY!

Link throws 5 bombs at Ganondorf. Ganon dodged the attack as the bombs hit the letters, blowing them up. Link then rushed to Ganon with the Master Sword, but the evil king blocks with the Warlock Blade.

**Man, you should have been aborted just like The Jersey Shore**

Link then fires an arrow from his bow at Ganon, hitting his arm as the evil king flinched and pulls out the arrow from his arm, screaming in pain.

**It's a damn lie you told about Zelda 'cause she loves my Master Sword**

Ganondorf attacks with his Warlock Blade, but Link slashes the blade with the Master Sword and breaks the giant sword apart.

Princess Zelda squeals happily as Link's actions.

**It's a shame your whole life's a waste trying to rule Hyrule**

Ganondorf rushed to Link, charging up a dark energy in his fist. Link rushed to Ganondorf, jumps and raised the Master Sword.

'**Cause today will be the day known as the day you got schooled**

Link swings the Master Sword and slashed Ganondorf in the chest. The evil king screamed loudly in pain, echoing in the room as he fell on the ground and emplode into dark energy.

Princess Zelda squeals happily and starts singing.

'_Cause he's the L to the I to the N to the K, wears tights everyday, don't give a darn what you say_

Link faces Princess Zelda, jumps up into the air and swings the Master Sword on the steel chains, breaking them as Zelda fell, but Link catches her.

_Got bigger guts, than even Evel Knievel, and he ain't gonna stop, 'til the world is free of evil_

Princess Zelda hugs Link tightly. Link smiles and laughs happily as he hugs her back. Then he raises the Master Sword up high, pointing at the sky.

* * *

"Finally, the 5th episode is here. And you know what that means?" Ian asked, dressed as Link.

"Pokemosh Games is gonna be out." Anthony answered, dressed up as Ganondorf.

"If you seen the Top 11 Pokemon Battle Themes editorial on Meloetta the Chick, you already know the other crew members of the Pokemosh Crew. Timothy Sohinki the Victini, Joven "Jovenshire" Bixson the Genesect, Kevin "Lazercorn" Toretto the Shiny Keldeo, Wesley "Wes" Barrett the Meloetta, Mari the Dark Celebi, and yours truly, me and Anthony." Ian listed.

"So for a start of Pokemosh, the last episode, we listed the shows on Pokemosh Games we have. So from the shows we have, what show do you want to see as the first episode of Pokemosh Games? But don't pick Game Bang." Anthony asked.

"Let us know in your review and we'll consider it." Ian stated.

"And just in case you forgot what the shows are, here they are right here,"

**Pokemon Countdown**

**Top 5 Stars**

**Boss Blitz**

**Button Mash**

**Pokemosh Group Up**

**Outdoor Gaming**

**Monado Bonus**

"So until then, see you guys then." Ian and Anthony waved at the camera as the camera turned off.


	6. Pokemosh Games Trailer

A cloaked figure was walking through fog. It's red eyes were glowing from the hood. It stopped in front of a circular rock table. Then 6 more cloaked figures came to the circle rock table and stopped.

The first cloaked figure took off the hood covering it's head, revealing to be a Lucario.

"You guys ready for this?" Ian asked as he placed a briefcase on the rock table and opened it, revealing gaming consoles of all kinds. An Xbox, Wii U, Wii, Playstation, Game Cube, etc.

The other cloaked figures nodded and takes off the hoods from their heads. The figures were revealed to be Anthony the Zoroark, Lazercorn the Shiny Keldeo, Jovenshire the Genesect, Sohinki the Victini, Mari the Dark Celebi, and Wes the Meloetta.

"Then….let us begin the games!" Ian shouted confidently as the gaming consoles glowed and shined a light in the sky.

* * *

Ian was racing a monster truck through Rainbow Road, while Anthony threw a Red Shell at Ian, knocking him off course as Anthony passed Ian.

"What the hell man?!" Ian shouted angrily as he accelerated, creating some smoke from his wheels, covering the screen.

* * *

The smoke disappeared as the scene changed to Sohinki flying around Memory Forest with Nights, laughing happily while in flight. Lazercorn was jumping from tree to tree, following Sohinki and Nights as he jumped towards Sohinki and tackled him down to the ground.

Sohinki and Lazercorn gets up from the ground and laughed. Then a group of Nightmarens surrounds the 2 Pokémon, ready to attack. Lazercorn and Sohinki looked at each other and nods, then Sohinki made a flame appear in his hand and used Searing Shot, covering the screen in flames.

* * *

The scene changed to Joven using Metal Claw against the Egg Emperor's sword attack. The Egg Emperor then charged at Joven with the shield in front of him, but Joven blocked the charge attack, aimed his back cannon at him and used Techno Blast on the Egg Emperor, destroying it with an explosion.

* * *

The smoke cleared as the scene changed to Mari and Wes fighting Dreamy Bowser. Dreamy Bowser slammed his fists into the ground, creating a shockwave that destroyed some of his allies, but Mari and Wes jumped over the shockwave as Mari used Leaf Storm on Bowser's minions, destroying the rest of them. Bowser then attempts to hit Mari and Wes with flames, but Mari and Wes avoided them as Wes then rushed to Bowser and used Fire Punch.

* * *

Ian falls from the sky and launched 2 Aura Spheres in the sky. Then he used Bone Rush and knocks them far away as the exploded in the air.

**Ian!**

Anthony back flips and lands on the ground. Then he used Night Daze and made everything dark. Anthony was then swiping his claws in the dark with Shadow Claw.

**Anthony!**

Lazercorn was spinning on his left fore hoof and he jumped and used Secret Sword. He then makes himself go higher from the ground by using Giga Impact.

**Lazercorn!**

Joven was flying around in high speed in his hover form. Then he forms into his standard form and fired a Techno Blast in the sky.

**Jovenshire!**

Fireballs rained down from the sky as Sohinki lands on the ground. Then he formed fireballs from his hands and throws them up at the sky and used Flare Blitz to make a fiery explosion.

**Sohinki!**

Mari flies out from a tree and used Leaf Storm at the sky as the leaves spread across the sky. Mari then used Psychic to create a statue of a Pokéball with the leaves.

**Mari!**

Wes was dancing around in his Pirouette Form as he was creating a cosmic light show from the palm of his hands. He then formed back to his Aria Form and sang out a beautiful melody, making the lights sparkle.

**Wes!**

The 7 Pokémon came into the scene and throws a ball of light in the sky. Then Ian used Aura Sphere on the ball of light and created fireworks.

"I think this will be the beginning of a new adventure of gaming. What do you say?" Ian asked the crew.

"YEAH!" They cheered.

"Then let the games begin." Ian jumped up into the sky, followed by the rest of the crew as the background change color to dark orange and red.

* * *

**Pokemosh Games**

**First episode comes out this Friday**


	7. Wes' Birthday

The camera turns on, showing Ian and Anthony. And in the background was the rest of the Pokemosh Crew putting up some birthday decorations. Green and white balloons, blue streamers, a birthday cake with the number 15 around it, as well as candles on the top that has the very number, on the table, and presents.

"Hey everyone! Ian and Anthony here with a special episode," Ian said.

"That's because today is Wesley's birthday. Happy birthday to our good friend, Wes!" Anthony cheered.

"Not yet, Anthony. Wait until he comes. Anyway, we're getting the crew together for the party. And, we even invited a very close friend to the crew. She is not only royalty…"

"Royalty as it, actual royalty," Anthony pointed out.

"Yes. Thank you for dumbing it down," Ian said sarcastically as Anthony chuckled in amusement.

"Anyway, aside from the royalty thing, she's also really funny, and really strong. I remember that she gave someone a black eye in a fight," Ian explained.

"That was you, Ian," Anthony corrected, chuckling as Ian rolled his eyes.

"Okay, she gave me a black eye when we did a fisticuffs fight. Okay, I admit it. Happy now?" Ian asked the Zoroark, who nods in amusement.

"Anyway, she should be here any moment," As if right on schedule, the sound of a doorbell was heard, "Oh. That must be her."

"Be right back," Ian then turned off the camera.

* * *

The camera turned back on, showing Ian and Anthony in the same room, with the decorations and party stuff all set up in the living room.

"Alright, we're back. Now the party is all set," Ian pointed out,

"A whole hour of effort was put into setting up this party, just to point out!" Lazercorn shouted in the background.

"We know. Anyway, Sohinki is currently getting Wes out of his room. So in the time, why don't we introduce our friend we told you guys about?" Ian asked.

"Let's do it. Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Entei Princess, Sierra Heyman!" Anthony introduced as both Ian and himself moved out of the camera's way to show a gorgeous Entei Gijinka sitting on a chair. She had long brown hair with some yellow streaks on the front, shiny red eyes, glowing skin, and the usual Entei cloud-like tail. She was also wearing brown jeans, a yellow t-shirt with a orange flame symbol on the front, white gloves with black wrist gauntlets and brown fur at the end, and a long pink princess cape.

"What up, jokers?" Sierra greeted, making the Crew chuckle.

"Well we're off to a great start. So Sierra, how does it feel being on one of our Pokemosh episodes?" Anthony asked.

"All I can say that it's a lot of fun. Hehe, thank you for inviting me here," Sierra said with a smile of gratitude.

"You're welcome. It feels so good having a long time friend here with us on this special day for Wes. We are always filled with surprises for Wesley," Ian stated.

"You can say that again," Sierra giggled,

"Hey guys? I think I hear Sohinki coming with Wes," Joven pointed out, having a glass cup on the wall.

"Everyone hide!" Anthony shouted as everyone went to hide. Ian hiding behind the TV with Lazercorn and Mari, Anthony just blending in with the dark, Joven going into hover mode and hide under the couch, and Sierra hiding behind the couch. Anthony then reached out to the light switch and flips it off.

The door then opens as Sohinki comes in with Wes, who had a blindfold. What Sohinki didn't expect was the room to be dark.

"Sohinki, where did you take me?" Wes asked.

Sohinki looked around, then barely sees everyone hiding as he smirked and untied Wes' blindfold.

"Ready?" Sohinki asked.

"Of course I'm ready!" Wes shouted excitedly.

Sohinki nods and flips the lights on. Wes open his eyes to see the party decorations and widen his eyes.

"No way! Did everyone really set all this up?" Wes asked, and then everyone jumped out of their hiding spots, surprising Wes.

"HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screamed out as Wes squealed in excitement.

"NO WAY!" Wes yelled excitedly, looking surprised. Then he smiles wide and went to hug everyone, "Thank you all."

"What are we waiting for? Let's celebrate!" Sierra shouted as the Crew shouted in agreement.

* * *

For the past three and a half hours, everyone was playing some party games, like Just Dance, freeze dance, musical chairs, and others. They had a good laughs from freeze dance, where in some occasions, Wes fails to stop dancing when the music stops, or when Anthony falls on the floor after ending up standing on one foot, or probably the most hilarious, when Sierra literally danced her pants off, resulting in the crew laughing their heads off, including Sierra.

After the games were over, Wes floats to the table as Joven gets a lighter and attempts to light up the candles that says the number 15, only to fail over and over.

"Joven, this party can last only for so long. The candles can't wait forever," Lazercorn said.

"I know, but these damn lighter won't light up!" Joven shouted in frustration as he keeps attempting to light up the lighter. Sierra chuckles and rolls her eyes, then blows a small Flamethrower from her mouth and lights up the candles, in which Joven just puts the lighter down, "Okay, that works too."

Sierra laughs, "Obviously."

"Alright. Everybody now," Ian and Anthony said in union.

"Happy Birthday to-"

"No no no no! Not that song. Just follow our lead," Ian said as everyone nods. Ian and Anthony then sways their arms, and so does everyone else. Then they started singing,

"For he's a jolly good fellow, For he's a jolly good fellow, For he's a jolly good fellow, Which nobody can deny.

Which nobody can deny, Which nobody can deny, For he's a jolly good fellow, For he's a jolly good fellow, For he's a jolly good fellow, Which nobody can deny." Everyone then claps as Wes blew out the candles.

"It's too bad none of us could make the time to get you presents," Sohinki said.

"Are you kidding me? This is already a great birthday. I couldn't ask for anything else than being with my best friends," Wes said as he wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Aww. That's adorable," Sierra said, giggling.

"Group photo!" Joven then comes in with a camera as everyone, including Joven, came in front of the camera around Wes. They all smiled to the camera as it flashed, taking the group photo of everyone hugging Wes.

* * *

Wes was in his room, hanging up the group photo on his wall as he smiled at the picture. The picture was around a gold frame, and in the bottom left in marker read, "Happy Birthday, Wesley Barret."

* * *

_**A/N: I'd like to thank Adorably Tiny (yes, the same Adorably Tiny that I went inactive so that I can help her out) for allowing me to use her OC, Sierra, for this special episode. I may have forgotten to put this because I was in a hurry, but I'm now adding this for the time being. Anyway, thank you Adorably Tiny for letting me use her OC for this. Feel free to check out her stories on Wattpad, and I'll see you later. Virizion 2.6, OUT!**_


End file.
